The Last Moon
by MagnaAngel
Summary: The universe is a vast and dark place, with even darker secrets, but every now and then, there is show of compassion from one individual, that sets in motion events in the future, that can't be controlled, or predicted. Vegeta would find that out himself
1. Chapter 1

The universe is a vast and dark place, with even darker secrets, but every now and then, there is show of compassion from one individual, that sets in motion events in the future, that can't be controlled, or predicted.  
>On the very day that this journey began, nearly an entire race of supremely strong and dedicated warriors was wiped out in a single blow. A few survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta, one of the survivors being the ruler's son, Prince Vegeta, who had fallen into the hands of the planet's destroyer. The other was a Saiyan named Kakarot, who made it to earth in a Saiyan Child Safety Pod. He was later renamed Goku by the man who had found him. There were a few stragglers amongst the wreckage of the dead planet, but one thing no one expected, is that there was another Saiyan child safety pod fire off Planet Vegeta that day.<p>

Six months later, after drifting in space and going undetected by Lord Frieza's henchmen, a Saiyan Child Safety Pod dawned on a green planet, with blue water.  
>As the ship entered the planet's atmosphere, the inhabitants of planet Namek watched on as they saw the little ship crash land on their planet.<br>"What do we do?" one Namek woman asked her husband.  
>"We go look if anyone is injured." He said, looking at her.<br>"It's in our nature to look after people. No matter whom they are." He said, walking out towards the end of the village.  
>A few younger men had joined up with him and they were slowly making their way to the impact site.<br>When they arrived, it was clear that the ship had come from a long way away and had left a huge gaping hole in the ground. The ship was smoking from the heat of entering the planet's atmosphere. The older Namek who had led the search called to the others.  
>"Stay here, we have no idea who could be in there." He said to them as he made his way to the edge of the crater.<br>He slid down the side and into the crater, stood up and looked at the ship. It was like nothing he had never seen before. He slowly made his way towards the round ship, walking carefully as not to awaken the creature within. As he walked closer, suddenly the lid blew off with a tremendous blast and left the crater filled with smoke. The elder coughed and covered his eyes, hoping the creature wouldn't notice he was there. As soon as the smoke cleared, he walked around to the front of the ship and looked inside.  
>Inside, he saw what could only be described as an alien baby. It wasn't green or bald. It had silky peachy skin with a mop of black hair. It opened its eyes and looked at him with its too-big-to-be-normal brown eyes and cracked a little smile. The others had gathered around the elder and were all looking into the Saiyan Child Safety Pod.<br>"Ah, it likes you, Moori." One young man said to him.  
>He reached in and grabbed the little child. He brought it out into the light to get a better look. It was a girl with brown eyes and black straight hair and a brown tail flapping from side to side.<br>"How old do you think she is?" one man asked Moori.  
>"I have no idea, she looked only a few weeks old, but due to the ship, she might be older." He said, turning to face the others.<br>"What do we do, we can't just leave her here?" another man asked him.  
>"What else can we do but take her home." He said, looking into the face of the little baby girl.<br>"She's just a baby, who already has the odds stacked against her. The least we can do is give her a safe home and a good upbringing." Moori said, walking through the crowd and back out the crater holding the little girl.  
>He went home to his wife, who looked at the little alien girl and frowned at her husband.<br>"This is what you found." She said, pointing at the girl.  
>"Yes." he said, laying her down on a soft blanket in their home.<br>"It's so…ugly. I suggest you take it to the Grand Elder. Maybe he can tell us what it is." She said to him.  
>"Come on, it's a girl." Moori protested at his wife calling her 'it'.<br>"Still. Take her to the Grand Elder. It's kind of weird looking." She said, leaving for the day to do her chores.  
>He looked at the little girl and agreed with his wife.<p>

Later that day, he flew out to the island where the grand elder, Guru, lived. When he got there with the child, he encountered Guru's protector, a warrior named Nail.  
>"State your business here, brother." Nail said to him.<br>"I wish to speak with our father, brother." Moori said, showing him the child, who had been wrapped up in clothes.  
>"Urg, gross." He said, walking into the dome that Guru lived in.<br>They went up the elevator and arrived in the Guru's chamber.  
>"Ah, my son, I was expecting you." He welcomed Moori in.<br>"Father, there is an issue I need to consult you on." He stepped up to him, holing the child.  
>"There is only an issue if there is a problem. Is there a problem?" Guru asked.<br>"Maybe… earlier today, I found this child, in a space ship." He said, unwrapping the child and placing her in Guru's huge green hand.  
>"Ah, yes, I sensed your arrival, little one." He smiled at the little girl, who smiled back.<br>"What race is she?" Moori asked him.  
>"Mmm…" Guru thought.<br>"Saiyan. Yes, definitely Saiyan. As if the tail didn't give it away." He chuckled to himself.  
>"Saiyan, but their planet was destroyed six months ago." Nail said to Moori, who just shrugged to him.<br>"What do we do with her, Guru?" Moori asked him.  
>"Raise her as your own, Moori. A Saiyan protecting this planet as fiercely as her own planet, is a good thing to have for when the others come knocking on our door." Guru said.<br>"Others?" Nail asked.  
>"I sense that a handful of Saiyans has survived the onslaught and have escaped to other planets. It looks like this one got lucky." He said, looking at he little girl.<br>"I shall accept her as my grand daughter, if you will accept her as your daughter." Guru said, handing the little girl to Moori.  
>"I shall, Guru." Moori said, smiling at the little girl.<br>"I fear that I cannot think of an appropriate name, Guru. Could you help?" Moori looked up at his father.  
>"There is a legend on another planet of a magical world that is shrouded in mists. The gifted ones of that planet believe that that is where their form of me lives. This place is called Avalon." Guru said, looking at them.<br>Moori looked down at the little girl.  
>"Avalonia." He smiled and reached out for the girl, who grabbed his hand and hugged it.<br>"Little Ava." Moori smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years passed without event and when they looked again, Ava was ready to start her learning. She had grown accustomed to being on Namek and didn't know any differently, except for the one or two Namekians who teased her because her skin was a strange colour, and her long black hair.

While Moori was out talking to the villagers one day, one man came running up to him, telling him that Ava had gotten into a fight. Moori, knowing how his daughter had felt about being teased and her uncommon strength, ran after him, already feeling sorry for the person she was fighting. He arrived to her holding up the boy by his collar, looking at him with her fist clinched.  
>"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY SKIN?" she ranted at the boy, who was crying.<br>"Avalonia!" Moori shouted at her and she looked over at him with wide eyes.  
>"Fa…Father…" she said sheepishly putting the boy down, who took the chance to run.<br>"What do you think you are doing?" he asked her grabbing her hand and pulling her back to their home.  
>He dragged her in and closed the door.<br>"He was teasing me dad. I got angry…" she said, sitting down on a chair.  
>"But you've never used violence to solve anything. Why now?" Moori sat down and explained to her.<br>"I just wanted him to stop. I got angry…" she said, looking at her feet.  
>He sighed. She was a Saiyan after all, these things were bound to happen, sooner or later.<br>"Well, if I may say something good about it, it seems you have some… skills." He smiled at her.  
>"Really, you think so? I watched Nail playing the other day and I wanted to play with him. So I started to move like him." she looked up at him with such admiration for her uncle.<br>"Really… and how did you find the moves, easy?" he asked her.  
>"Oh yes, very easy. After a while, Nail was watching me and when I stopped he clapped. He also told me that maybe I should go the training school instead of normal school." She said, looking at him.<br>She got up off her chair and ran to Moori. She put her little hands on his knees and looked at him with those big brown eyes.  
>"Would you let me, dad?" she begged him.<br>"Would you like that, learning to be a fighter?" he smiled, knowing her answer.  
>"Yes, father, I would. I would like that very much." She smiled as he stood up.<br>"Good, I was thinking about sending you there anyway. But now that you want to go, you can." He said, rubbing the top of her head.  
>She jumped up and hugged him.<br>"Thank you daddy, thank you so much." She smiled from ear to ear.

When the new school year started, Ava was right in the front row, waiting to receive her new Namek training clothes and her new training schedule. It was the best day of her little life when she got into her room and looked around, seeing the other older fighters outside. She walked to the window and stared out at them. They were moving and fighting each other like her uncle Nail was moving the other day.  
>"Wow, this is so cool…" she smiled and settled into her new room. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

As the school years went on, she became a strong and competent fighter, acing her classes and becoming one of the most poplar girls on the planet. But still by the age of 18, she hadn't been in a serious relationship with anyone. She had resolved herself to the fact that she wouldn't find a nice Namekian boy to settle down with, like her mother reminded her to start doing every chance she got. Her father was just happy that she was happy. And she was happy. She was an awesome fighter, better even than Nail now, but there was something missing in her life. She knew she was different, she knew she was a Saiyan. All the others Saiyans where killed when their home planet was destroyed, or so her father told her. He was trying to protect her. He had heard rumours that the strongest fighter in the universe was out looking for Saiyans, recruiting them, or killing them. He didn't want his daughter to become either, so he went to Guru. Together, they developed a necklace for Ava. This necklace was infused with the magic of the great dragon Porunga. The necklace would give the illusion to anyone who met Ava or saw her, that she was a Namekian. But Moori wouldn't give it to her just yet. If Frieza came knocking, then he would give it to her.

She was sitting in her dorm room, having just received word that had passed her final year of school. She was going to miss this place. Fighting is when she felt truly like herself, for some strange reason. Also, she had discovered that if she didn't fight, she became extremely angry. There was a knock at the door and turned to see her father standing there.  
>"Dad, I said you didn't have to come get me. I know the way home." She stood up and hugged her father.<br>"I'm not here as your father, love." He smiled, stepping back.  
>"Your grandfather has appointed me as the next elder, as you well know." He explained.<br>"Yes, but we've known for some time now. Has anything changed, is granddad okay?" she asked, worried that the old man was close to the end of his life.  
>"No, he's fine. But what you don't know is that, as the next elder, I'm responsible for the protection of this planet. And I am therefore, the head of the group of fighters charged with that duty." He said to her.<br>"Oh, that's really cool. So, are you here to recruit fighters, there are a few good fighter this year." She said, looking past her father, seeing the new little first graders coming into the school, with exactly the same expression she had on her face 11 years ago.  
>"I'm here only for the top ten. To be recruited formally into the army. Even though, the army is a secret." He smiled.<br>"Top ten, hey, that means that you're here to recruit… me?" she asked him.  
>"Your master says you are the top fighter of this year, but I knew that already. And seeing as you're the strongest fighter this academy has ever trained, you will automatically be given the rank of second in command. So, my love, will you accept this duty?" he asked her.<br>She turned and walked to the window and smiled to herself. She had always suspected there was a secret organization that kept the planet safe, but she never expected her dad to be the head of that group.  
>"I will dad." She smiled and turned to him.<br>She walked up to him, grabbing her rucksack on the way.  
>"For this planet, for my home. I will do anything and everything." She said.<br>He smiled and walked out, leading the way.  
>They made their way to the HQ of the army, where she was given her new mission. Her only mission, protect the 4 star dragonball.<br>"But dad, surely there must be something else I can do." She whined to him.  
>"Ava, if all the balls are gathered, the dragon can grant any three wishes the summoner wants. But if one ball is under the protection of the best fighter on the planet…" he explained.<br>"Then Porunga can't be summoned." She put the pieces together.  
>"I will accept my new mission, father." She said, taking the ball for him.<br>They went home to their home village, where Ava discovered her parents had built her a home of her own, down the path from their own. When Ava landed, her mother can running out to greet her.  
>"Ava, sweetheart!" she shouted, running up to her.<br>"Hey mom…" Ava hugged her mother.  
>"Oh, look how tall you've gotten…" she said, touching her long black hair.<br>"And your hair, my goodness, it's so long now." she said, looking at her daughter's face.  
>When Ava had first landed and she was told to be a mother to this strange child, she wasn't sure what to think, but now, she was proud to have her as a daughter. And even though the Namekian boys didn't find her attractive, she had become a beautiful young woman.<br>"I wanted to ask you, can you trim it up for me a little." Ava asked her mom.  
>"Sure love, but first, we have a surprise for you…" she said, pointing her in the direction of her new house.<br>"For me, really?" Ava asked, smiling at her parents.  
>"You're a grown up now. You need your own home." Her mom hugged her.<br>"Oh, thank you so much." She said, hugging them and running off to see her new home.  
>Moori hugged his wife and looked at her.<br>"Do you regret taking her in?" he asked her.  
>"Not for a single moment." She smiled up at him. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Soon after Ava had taken her job, Moori filled her in on Frieza's movements and his search for functioning dragonballs.  
>"But that means that he'll be coming here." She said, walking around her home.<br>"Well, here or Earth, the other planet with dragonballs. Yes. He's already in our solar system." Moori told her.  
>"How long do we have?" she asked him.<br>"One year, two at best." He said, getting up and looking at her.  
>"We need to hide them. All of them. Frieza can't get them, or else. I can't imagine the things he'll wish for." She said, looking at the dragonball, hidden in her washing basket.<br>"No, as long as you are here to protect the 4 star, then we will be okay." He smiled at her.  
>"But dad, what if he's got stronger fighter than me. What if he gets the ball away from me." She asked.<br>He walked up to her and hugged her.  
>"Then you will have done your best. And there will be no one blaming you." He smiled and held her at arms length.<br>"Everything's going to be okay Ava. I promise you." He smiled and left her standing there in the middle of her living room, thinking of ways to become stronger.  
>She was already the strongest person on the planet, how could she become stronger? She was the only Saiyan here. There were no others alive. No one to teach her further. She had no idea how to become stronger to protect her planet, her village, and her parents. She put the thought out of her head and began reading through the star gazers findings for the ship that Frieza was travelling in. She discovered that there were another two ships heading towards Namek as well, one large round ship and a smaller round ship. She wondered if they were friends, or enemies. She only hoped that when Frieza got there, that she wouldn't have to fight too many people to protect the ball.<p>

Two years passed and when Frieza's ship appeared in the sky, Moori gave the necklace he and Guru had crafted all those years ago to Ava.  
>"Why must I hide?" she asked him.<br>"Frieza has a passion for collecting rare fighters. Saiyans being the rarest." Moori told her as they watched the ship enter the atmosphere and land on a nearby island.  
>"But I'm the last. Why would he want to collect me?" she asked him, watching the ship for movement.<br>"You are not the last." He said to her, looking at her shocked face.  
>"What?" she asked.<br>"There were a handful of survivors. Two of which are racing towards us as we speak." He said, looking at the ship, whose doors opened and a small hover craft came sliding down the ramp.  
>Inside the craft was Frieza. He looked around and sent a few men off to go scout.<br>"Quickly, put this on." He said, slipping the necklace over her head before she could stop him.  
>As he watched her skin turned green, her hair disappeared and was replaced with little green antennae and her tail disappeared.<br>"Do I look convincing?" she asked her father.  
>"Yes, now, let me do the talking." He said as they watched a scout land before them.<br>"Who is the leader of this planet?" the soldier said to them.  
>"I am. My name is Moori." He said, stepping forward.<br>"My lord Frieza claims this planet as his own and thus demands you hand the dragonballs over to him." The soldier said, holding out his hand.  
>"We don't not know anything about this thing you call the dragonballs." Moori told him.<br>The soldier reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange device. He clicked the top of this device and it began to beep.  
>"That's funny; you see, my dragonball locator is telling me there is one dragonball in this village… in that house." He said, pointing to Ava's home.<br>Ava looked at him and judged his power level. She could take him easily. She stepped forward past her father and spoke.  
>"I'm second in command and the leader of the army of this planet. I'm giving you one warning. Leave our home, or you will be forced to fight us." She said to him.<br>"Ooh. I'm' so scared, a little green lady warning me." He said, before laughing.  
>"I bet you, all of us would love to fight you. We haven't had a good fight in a while." He said to her.<br>"Then I would like to send a message to your leader." She said, looking at the little blue tub of a man.  
>"Oh, and what is that?" he laughed, missing her smiling, and moving into her starting pose, getting ready to fight.<br>She attacked him before his breath was even up. She kicked him in the stomach, and as he doubled over forward, she ripped his head off at shoulders. She landed in front of the body, holding the head in her hand and looking at him.  
>"Tell him that he's not in for an easy fight." She smiled and looked at her father, who was clapping behind her.<br>She smiled back and picked the dead body up off the ground, carrying his head under her arm. She took off up into the sky.  
>"I'll be right back, dad." She said, flying towards Frieza's ship.<p>

She got to the ship and hovered over it, looking at the ground, and all the fighters assembled below her.  
>"HEY FRIEZA!" she shouted down at him.<br>They all looked up at her as she threw the head down to them and it landed at their feet.  
>"But…" the light green man looked up at her and she smiled down at him, throwing him the body.<br>He caught it and put it down on the ground.  
>"You're lost little alien stumbled into my village, telling me that you own this planet now." She said, folding her arms over her chest.<br>"Yes, Namek. What about it?" Frieza said, looking up at her.  
>"I'll fight you till my last breath. And if that is the extent of your fighter's skills, then the next last breath will be yours." she said, taking off towards her village again.<br>"Wow, feisty, not even a 'Welcome to Namek' banner. How rude." Frieza said to Zarbon.  
>"My lord, must I go after her?" he asked Frieza.<br>"No, Zarbon. We'll run into her again. I may have a use for that little monkey yet." He smiled at the village where she had landed.  
>"A Saiyan, but my lord, she looked like a Namekian." Zarbon looked at the village too.<br>"But my lord, you killed all the Saiyans." Zarbon said, looking at Frieza.  
>"Not Vegeta, not Nappa, not Raditz, not Zach and Jake. It seems she escaped too. She definitely has a Saiyan energy wavelength." Frieza smiled.<p>

Ava landed back at home and together with her father, sent messages to the other villages to tell them that the aliens had landed and that they were indeed fighting them. 


	5. Chapter 5

A few days and a few scuffles later, there was another ship that arrived. And shortly there after another.  
>Ava watched the first ship from a distance, seeing how a man dressed in a navy coloured suit and long black hair standing up on end got out and looked around.<br>"What a pitiful planet." He said, looking around.  
>"Why you?" she said, looking down at him.<br>She stood up and he saw her, looking down at him. He took off out of the crater and flew up to her level, with his arms folded over her chest.  
>"And who would you be?" she asked him.<br>"Prince Vegeta. Where are your dragonballs?" he asked her.  
>"You too. Wow, word does really get around. You can't have them. You're going to have to fight me for them." She said, looking at the man who was slightly taller than her, his hair included. She laughed when she thought that his hair added about another three feet to his height.<br>"What so funny?" he asked her, clenching his fist and shaking it at her.  
>"Nothing, just, nothing. I suggest you meet up with Frieza. You'll need all the help you can get." She said, flying off.<br>"Fight you for them. No problem." He said, taking off towards Frieza's ship to steal a dragonball locator.  
>He snuck in and managed to steal a locator, taking off as soon as he could. When he was clear, he switched on the locator and tried to read it, but the workings of this little machine were new to him and he couldn't read it accurately and took off looking for what he thought was the nearest dragonball, which was in fact the one that was the furthest away. Ava watched as the second ship landed and out came two small aliens, one with black hair and one with no hair, one tall one with blue hair and a Namek man.<br>"A Namek…" she said to herself and stood up, looking down at them.  
>They saw her and waved to her. She smiled and waved back, jumping down into the crater and floating down to them.<br>"Welcome, I trust you are here to help us defeat Frieza?" she said to Piccolo.  
>"We are. My name is Piccolo and this is Bulma," he said, pointing to the taller blue haired person Ava now saw was a woman.<br>"And they are Gohan and Krillin." He said, pointing to the black hair short human and bald one respectively.  
>"Welcome to Namek, my name is Avalonia, but you can call me Ava. I'm the strongest fighter on this planet and my father is the head of the security of this planet. My grandfather is the leader." She said, looking at them all.<br>She found Piccolo to be very good looking but didn't say anything. She had to be professional now. The safety of the planet was depending in her and now, them.  
>"I sense that only the three of you have fighting powers over 1000. Bulma, you are not a fighter?" Ava asked her.<br>"No, I'm here to find the dragonballs." She smiled happily.  
>"Not you too." She said, rolling her eyes.<br>"Why, or else is here other than Frieza?" Piccolo asked her.  
>"Well, other than Frieza, there is some cocky little man named Vegeta. He landed here just a few hours ago." She told them as they walked out the crater.<br>"Damn, Vegeta too. Who else is going to show up?" Bulma asked.  
>She led them to her village while they told her that they were from earth.<br>"I'm the protector of the 4 star dragonball." She explained to them as they came into her home.  
>"Great, can we have it?" Bulma asked her.<br>"No, you can't." Ava said angrily.  
>Bulma stepped back and Ava took a deep breath.<br>"I'm sorry; I've been very high strung lately. It must be all this trouble with Frieza." She said, looking at the others.  
>"There will be another Saiyan coming. He'll be here soon, to help destroy Frieza. Until then, I will hold him off." Piccolo said to her.<br>"I'll help of course." She smiled at him and in a rare moment, he smiled back.  
>"They have already collected dragonballs. I've heard from three villages that they have taken them and destroyed the village. The numbers of dead are racking up. We need to stop him soon, or I'm afraid he'll kill everyone." Ava said sitting down.<br>"Well, then we need to get going, we need to find the other three." Gohan said to the others.  
>"Yes, please keep them as far away from Frieza as you can. This is my home and will be serving as my HQ." she said, sighing.<br>"We'll be off then." Bulma said, waving goodbye to Ava as her, Gohan and Krillin left.  
>Piccolo looked at Ava and sensed something different about her.<br>"Are you sure you're pure Namekian?" he asked her.  
>She gasped and thought of telling him, but then, he would probably lose his trust.<br>"Yes, pure Namekian. Why?" she said, sitting back in her seat.  
>"You seem different. That's all." He said.<br>"Well how many Namekians have you met in your life, living on earth and all?" she asked him.  
>"Good point." He said, leaving her alone in her house.<br>"Wow that was close." She sighed, leaning over forward.  
>The last few days had been hard on her. She had killed three men, leaving one other severely wounded. She had heard from their scouts that Frieza had killed the last one himself to make sure he didn't slow them down. She leant back, and closed her eyes for just a second. Her head was very heavey and she drifted off into a deep sleep.<p>

She awoke a few hours later to the sound of energy blasts and people screaming. She jumped up and ran out, to see Vegeta running rampant through her village. She saw that he was aiming at a group of children and she rushed to get to them just as he blasted at them. She positioned herself in front of the children and blasted back at him with her own energy blast; meeting his and blowing up in a ball of glowing blue and white energy. He stopped the attack and jumped out of the way of her attack. She stopped and watched as he landed again.  
>"Leave these people alone. It's me you want." She said, sizing him up.<br>"You're right about that. Why didn't you tell me you had a dragonball?" he asked, walking up to her.  
>As he got to her, he stopped and folded his arms over his chest. She stepped back away from him.<br>"Weren't you listening earlier? I'm the one you need to get through to get to them. Hence…" she said, rolling her eyes.  
>"Putting two and two together and coming up with five. Seems to be your kind's weakness." She mocked him.<br>"My kind, what do you mean my kind?" he shouted at her.  
>"Aliens." She said the word with so much hatred, that it practically dripped off the letters of the word.<br>"Don't you speak about my kind like that, woman. I am from a strong and noble race. I can wipe you off the face of the planet with not so much as breaking a sweat!" he shouted at her.  
>"I'd like to see you try." She said, getting into her fighting pose.<br>"Ah, I see you were serious about fighting. You are the strongest person in this village" He said, getting ready himself.  
>"Deadly serious, and I'm the strongest person on this planet. Not just the village." She said, launching at him.<br>She threw a punch at him, which he blocked. Then she took off into the sky and he followed her, as she barrelled back down, blasting down with an energy attack, which he narrowly dodged. He watched as it blasted down into the water and as he looked up at her, she punched him in the face. He went flying back, but stayed up. He looked back at her, wiping the blood from his mouth and looking at it in his palm.  
>"Good, but how is your energy attacks?" he said, blasting at her.<br>She dodged them, only to run into one that hit right in the centre of her chest, narrowly missing her necklace. She flew back but kept on flying. She looking at her ruined clothes and snarled at him.  
>"This was my favourite top, you bloody alien!" she shouted at him, rushing at him with a barrage of punches and kicks.<br>He blocked them all, trying to get in a punch or two, but she was furious and was going at him with everything she had. She punched and kicked at him until he was being pressed back to ground. When he hit the ground his with back, she kept on fighting, forcing him down into the ground. When he was down far enough, she let up and stood up over him and aimed her blast at him.  
>"You'll never get the dragonball I'm protecting." She breathed.<br>"You seem different from the other Namekians. More powerful, more... angry." He said, trying to distract her so he could think.  
>"I'm pissed because you aliens come here, invade my home, try to take my grandfather's dragonballs and you all expect us to stand aside and just let you do whatever you want. Well I have news for you. That will be the day. I'm not going to let you." She said, powering up her blast.<br>He smiled and bought his hands together blasting her up and out of the hole. She watched as he took off after her and they began fighting again, punching and kicking. He was fighting back this time, realising that she wasn't the weak little Namek he thought she was. If he didn't know any better, he would say that she was a Saiyan. He smiled when he saw that she was getting tired and he was getting the upper hand. She kicked him away and tried to catch her breath, keeping an eye on him.  
>"Wow, you do really like to fight don't you?" she breathed, trying to distract him so she could think.<br>"It runs in my veins." He breathed, a little bead of sweat dripping down his face.  
>"What's this Prince Vegeta, are you sweating?" she laughed.<br>"I thought you said you could kill me without breaking a sweat?" she laughed harder.  
>"Who are you?" he asked her, realizing she might not be a Namekian after all.<br>"I'm the person who going to kill you." She said, laughing at him, punching and kicking, ducking and diving, missing his attacks, landing a few of her own, getting his herself.  
>When she made a move and he dodged her and moved quickly behind her. She looked back up at him, realizing her back was open to attack.<br>"Okay, that's it." he said, blasting one huge blast at her.  
>It hit her in the back and she went plunging down into the water. She watched while she was sinking how Vegeta turned his attention to the village and started blasting away.<p>

She reached up and tried to stop him, but she was hurt and sinking into the blue water and into unconsciousness. How could this have happened? He was 500 points weaker than her this morning, how could he have gotten to powerful. How is it that she failed. Her, Avalonia, how could she let some little man walk all over her. She closed her eyes and way consumed by darkness. She floated up to the surface and lay there until she gained consciousness again. But it was too late, she knew it. Her family was dead and the dragonball was gone. She floated around, running the fight over in her head. That last move was so quick. What kind of alien was he? Why was she, the strongest fighter on this planet so easily defeated?  
>She lifted her head out of the water and saw the smoke rising up from her village. She flew up out of the water, looked for Vegeta, saw nothing and flew over to the village. She landed softly, looking around at the destruction that Vegeta had caused. She walked through the village and saw the bodies of children, the elderly, women, he spared no one. Thank goodness her father was off finding the dragonballs. She saw her mother lying close to her house and she stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly walked over to her body and knelt down, lifting her up into her arms.<br>"Mom…" she whispered through a swollen lip.  
>She didn't respond.<br>"MOM!" she shouted, shaking her violently, but still nothing happened.  
>Ava reached out shaking hand to her mother's neck but she knew that it was too late. She felt for a little thump, a sign that her heart was still beating. He skin was cold and lifeless, and so was she. She was dead. Ava began to cry and held her mother to her chest, hugging her, swaying back and forth. Then she felt the Saiyan within her taking over. She felt the unmistakeable anger that had haunted her through her entire life bubbling up in her heart, her throat, and her veins. Burning hot and angry and making her angry. Instead of pushing it back, holding it down, meditating it away, she let it engulf her. She let out a scream to rival all screams and it was heard by everyone close enough. She let the reassuring glow of anger take over her mind and body, sending her spiralling into a blind rage. She felt her body let go and power up to her maximum level that she was capable of.<br>She put her mother down and covered her with a sheet, standing up and looking around.  
>"I'm coming for you Vegeta, and this time, I'm really pissed." She said, taking off, looking for him. <p>


	6. Chapter 6

She flew around the area, looking for any signs that Vegeta had been there. She flew along; finding village after village that had been destroyed. It couldn't all have been him, right. He was only one man. And Frieza and his goons were still here, it must be them too. She came across a village that was busy being attacked and she stopped and watched as Frieza's men were ransacking the village, looking for the dragonball, no doubt. She dropped down into the middle of the village and looked them right in the eye.  
>"I think that perhaps you should go now." she said, as the Namekian men stood beside her and the woman and children gathered behind her.<br>"Why should we?" one man asked.  
>She shot him a severe look and smiled wickedly to herself.<br>"I know that three days ago, a man in your team got hurt. Really hurt." She started saying.  
>"Yeah, he came back and was rambling on about an Ava who kicked his butt." One man said.<br>"Well, I'm Ava. And you better leave, before you join him." she said, looking at them.  
>They took a few moments to contemplate, then took off without saying another word.<br>"Finally." She said, turning to the village leader.  
>"Gather everyone and get them to my village. Where I can protect you all." She said, taking off and flying on, but saw her uncle Dende down below.<br>Although Dende was younger than her, he was her father's brother and her grandfather's son. She floated down to him, and he wasn't alone. He had the strange earthling Gohan with him.  
>"Hey Dende, what's up?" she asked, walking up to him.<br>"Not much, we were just contemplating going down there ourselves." He smiled at her.  
>"Yeah, good thing you showed up." Gohan smiled at her.<br>"Yeah, lucky, have you guys seen Vegeta come this way?" she asked them.  
>"Vegeta, no, but I bet he's out looking for the balls?" Dende said to her.<br>"It doesn't matter, when my dad gets here, everything will be okay. My dad's the strongest man I know." Gohan smiled at her.  
>"I hope so Gohan. We need all the help we can get." She smiled back at him.<br>"Yeah, Goku should be able to help, from what I hear, he's very strong." Dende said to her.  
>"Good. I'm off, got a prince to kill." She said, taking off.<br>"Oh, Ava!" Gohan shouted up at her.  
>She stopped and looked at him.<br>"I saw someone take Vegeta into Frieza's ship. He might still be there. Some green dude beat him really bad and took the ball he had." Gohan told her.  
>"Thanks Gohan, see you guys later." She said, taking off in that direction.<p>

She landed on nearby hill and watched the ship for ten minutes. Nothing was happening so she assumed that everyone was gone.  
>"I really should wait a little longer." She said to herself.<br>"Patience has never been my strong point." She decided and floated down to the ship.  
>She snuck around, looking for the entrance. When she found it, she looked up the ramp then turned to check the area. No one was there and no one was coming. She smiled and walked up the alien ramp and began searching for Vegeta.<br>She walked down the long wide passages, looking into the rooms as she walked. She saw a training room or five, a room where smaller ships were stored and she stopped to look into that one. Tucked in a corner, were two Saiyan space pods.  
>"Saiyans…" she said, looking at the, pressing her face to the glass.<br>She stepped away from her fascination as to what the other Saiyans would look like and carried on looking for Vegeta. She stepped round a corner and looked into an open doorway. She saw Vegeta floating in a watery chamber of some sort. She smiled and walked into the room and walked to the front of the chamber. He had a strange tube coming from him mouth that was surrounded by some sort of mask. He looked like he was sleeping.  
>"These aliens must sleep in this watery substance…" she said, looking at the blue regeneration liquid.<br>"Prince Vegeta died in his sleep…" she said, lifting her right hand to the chamber and prepared to blow it to shreds.  
>Then something happened that she didn't expect. She felt something strange for this alien inside his bed. She lowered her hand, calling off her attack and turned her body towards him. She put her left hand up to the glass and looked at him. There was something different about him in this water. Something different about him from the other aliens she had killed. It was almost as if he was like her. He moved his arm and she saw it, the stub of a Saiyan tail.<br>She looked at it in disbelief. This all made sense now, how he had beaten her so easily, why she couldn't kill him. He was a Saiyan. Like her. She looked at his face and felt her heart twinge for him. He was the prince of a nearly extinct race. She reached up to her neck and took off her necklace, revealing her true form, her Saiyan form.  
>"What happened to our home?" she asked him through the glass.<br>"Another Saiyan…" she heard someone say.  
>She was startled and stepped back away from Vegeta in case it was her father, but it wasn't. It was another one of Frieza's aliens. A man with slightly paler green skin than a Namek and long, dark green hair. She held up her right hand and turned her body away from him.<br>"Who are you?" she said in a hostile tone.  
>"I thought I sensed a Saiyan here when we landed, but when Lord Frieza confirmed it, I knew I had to find you." He said, walking up to her.<br>She stepped back from him and repeated her question.  
>"Who are you, answer me." She said, stopping.<br>"Please excuse me, my name is Zarbon, the man who put Vegeta in that regeneration chamber." He said, turning back to gesture to it.  
>"Regeneration…" Ava said, looking at it, and then turning her attention back to Zarbon.<br>"You, almost killed him?" she asked him.  
>"The only reason he's still alive, is that no matter how strong he'll get from here, he'll be no problem to me." He said, reaching out his hand to her, but she pulled away.<br>"Oh, don't be skittish, I won't hurt you." He said, reaching out to touch her cheek.  
>"And might I say, of all the barbaric Saiyans I've seen, you are by far the most… breathtaking." He smiled, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder.<br>His touch was gentle and soft. She enjoyed this, this was the first touch she had receive from a man that wasn't her family or trying to kill her.  
>"All my life… I've only ever heard that I was ugly, because I wasn't Namekian." She admitted to him.<br>"Please, as far as these idiots think, you may be ugly, but to me, the person who've seen many planets and races, you're exceptionally beautiful." He added and smiled.  
>He caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes and smiled, losing herself in the little tiny moment then looking at him.<br>"What do you want?" she whispered to him.  
>"The last living female Saiyan. Quite a find. Lord Frieza will be very pleased that I found you." He added.<br>"So, you do want to collect me. Like some animal on a menagerie." She said, pulling away from him.  
>"How else? Compared to the rest of us, you're nothing but a monkey." He smiled wickedly.<br>"A MONKEY…" she shouted, waking Vegeta from his sleep.  
>He looked up and saw a woman with a brown Saiyan tail and long black hair talking to Zarbon. It was his mother, of that he was sure. It had to be her. He screamed, sending bubbles floating up to the top of the tank. Zarbon looked at him and walked up to the tank.<br>"Almost ready for round two I see." He said, looking at Vegeta.  
>"Right after I'm done with…" he said, turning to look at Ava.<br>"Hey, where'd she go?" he asked himself in the empty room.

She ran out the ship, and took off flying as far away from the ship as she could get. Frieza knew she was a Saiyan and would want her in his little collection of fighters. She had to find a way to fool them better than just looks. She flew off to her grandfathers' house, zooming past her uncle Nail and rushing up to her granddad.  
>"Granddad…" she said to him breathing hard.<br>"Yes, Ava, what is it my child?" he asked.  
>"They know, granddad, they now I'm a Saiyan." She said, flying up to his face.<br>"What can I do? They want me to join them and…" she began to ramble.  
>"Ava, you know I can't understand you when you go off on a tangent like that." Guru laughed at her.<br>"Sorry, granddad." She floated down to the ground.  
>"Ava, trust your heart. It will never let you down." He smiled at her.<br>"I must get stronger…" she said, looking at her feet.  
>"I need to find another Saiyan to teach me how to power up like them…" she said, looking back at the ship, where the only other Saiyan she knew, was.<br>"You have never been scared, not a day that you've been here. What has changed?" Guru asked her.  
>"Vegeta, granddad. He's… he's so strong. And if Frieza sends him to collect me… or Zarbon… I won't be able to beat them… to stay with my family, to stay here. They'll take me away from everyone and everything I love." She said, folding her arms around her, hugging herself.<br>Under her tough Saiyan skin, she was still only a woman.  
>"Maybe you need to find something else to love." He said to her.<br>"Sorry, granddad, did you say, find something else to love?" she asked.  
>"Or someone." He laughed.<br>"Someone… like?" she asked.  
>"A Saiyan. Someone like you." He smiled.<br>"No, those strange aliens… no. I like Namekian men." She said, shaking her head.  
>"But to Namekians, you are the alien." He said to her.<br>She was shocked. She had never really thought of it that way, but she guessed that he was right. To the other Namekians she was an alien, and if she stayed here, she would never find love.  
>"That may be so, but I love my family, and I know they love me. And I won't leave them." She turned back to him.<br>"I just need to find a place where I can hide." She said, floating up to Guru's face and kissing him on the cheek.  
>"Thanks granddad. Love you. See you later." She said, taking off.<br>"I'm afraid not, my granddaughter." He smiled after she had left. 


	7. Chapter 7

She slipped her necklace back on and disappeared into the sky, heading back to her village. She found no one there. She was alone in the village and she decided that if she was to stay there, within sight of Frieza's ship, he would definitely come looking for her. She packed up her things and left. She had found cave in the mountains and flew in, making herself at home.  
>A few days later, after watching Vegeta and the others flying over many times, there was another ship entering the atmosphere. She watched as it landed and the little boy Gohan and Dende and the other good aliens run up to it, hugging the man who came out.<br>"You must be Goku." She smiled to herself.  
>"Good luck Goku. You need to save us. Save… me." She said, watching as he took off to find Frieza.<br>She was itching to go help him, but she knew that if she wasn't strong enough to fight Zarbon or Vegeta off, then they would kidnap her. She thought of asking Goku to help her, but that would mean showing him that she was a Saiyan and already too many people knew. She opted to stay here in her cave, until she was sure that everyone who knew she was a Saiyan, the last female Saiyan, was dead.  
>She watched as Goku and Frieza fought each other intensely, Frieza transforming from a hovercraft bound fool to a menacingly powerful little imp. She watched how, as they fought, Frieza killed Krillin and then Vegeta. She felt her heart sink knowing that she and Goku were the only ones left now, and that he would probably get killed.<br>She watched as Goku's hair changed colour and he became stronger. Then she watched as the sky turned black over her disintegrating and dying planet. She watched how in the distance, Porunga, the great Namekian dragon took shape and was talking to someone.  
>"I hope you're a good guy." She said, watching as the dragon began to glow.<br>Then she felt some kind of tingling. She quickly grabbed her things and slipped on her necklace. She then felt very light headed. She closed her eyes and hugged her satchel close to her chest and when she opened her eyes again, she was in a different place.

"What the…" she said, looking around.  
>She saw her father and her mother, standing, holding hands, looking around.<br>"MOM!" she shouted, running up to her, dropping her satchel and hugging her mother.  
>"I thought I'd never see you again…" Ava said, beginning to cry.<br>She looked at her and realized that Porunga had wished everyone who had died on Namek, back to life.  
>"But that means…" she said, looking around.<br>There, standing by a tree, was Vegeta, just standing there, minding his own business. "My dad, where's my dad?" Gohan said out loud, while a woman who Ava assumed was his mother was fussing over his hair.  
>"He wanted to stay behind and kill Frieza." Ava heard Vegeta say.<br>"But he'll be killed when the planet blows up." Ava said, looking at her father.  
>"Now, finally, after all these long months, I'm the supreme Saiyan I should have always been." Vegeta laughed.<br>"No way, my dad will be okay. You'll see." Gohan flashed his fist at him.  
>"Your father is a second rate Saiyan who produced third rate little half breed." Vegeta said to Gohan.<br>"Why you… take that back." Gohan threatened Vegeta.  
>"Put it away son, you'll just get hurt." Vegeta said, walking away.<br>He saw Ava standing there, looking at him fighting with a child. She shook her head at him. Everything in her wanted to fight him, just to prove him wrong. To show him he wasn't the only Saiyan left and she could hand his butt to him, but her father put his hand on her arm and stopped her as she made to walk up to him.  
>"That's right. I beat you once, I can do it again." he smiled at her.<br>"For now." she snarled back.  
>Just then, Gohan attacked him, and they had a little skirmish, but Vegeta beat him like a punching bag.<p>

They would stay on the planet they later found out was called Earth for a few months, until the earthlings had found their dragonballs and wished the planet Namek back into being. 


	8. Chapter 8

One full moon night during their stay, Vegeta was enjoying the sight of the full moon, now that he didn't have a tail anymore. Gohan had gone home without his mother, who was inside the Capsule Corp. house, venting to Bulma about how lazy Goku was for leaving her with the responsibility of raising Gohan without even the audacity of telling where he was going. Goku was still nowhere to be seen. The Earth Dragon had told them that he was still alive, and that he would return when he was ready, but where was he. Chi Chi was growing more and more impatient everyday.  
>"Stupid woman, trying to tie a Saiyan down…" Vegeta said, sitting on the building roof, staring up at the moon.<br>He had never noticed when he was using it and other moons as a weapon, just how striking it was with all the stars vying for her affections.  
>"Beautiful…" he said, looking up at it.<p>

Ava was in her tent in the camp for the Namekians. They were all staying on Capsule Corp.'s grounds. She had taken her necklace off, seeing as there was no one who would surprise here at this time of night. She placed her necklace on her bed and looked around. She had lost so much in the last few days. Her planet, her home… everything she had ever known.  
>She took off her shoes and threw them against the tent side.<br>"DAMN YOU VEGETA!" she shouted into the air.

"Damn you Vegeta…" he heard someone shouting in the Namek camp.  
>He sat up and looked toward the camp. Only one tent was still lit up.<br>"Must be Avalonia again. That Namek has a temper on her." he said, laying back down and looking back at the moon.  
>"He's taken everything from me, and now… now he lies on top of the house like he already owns Earth…" she said, looking in his direction though not opening her tent.<br>"Like he tried to own Namek…" she said, hissing at herself.  
>"Like Frieza tried to own Namek…" she whispered.<br>"That cocky son of a bitch Saiyan!" she shouted.  
>"AVA, where did you learn to talk like that?" she heard her mother shout at her from the tent next door.<br>She grabbed her mouth guilty with wide eyes and looked towards her mother's voice.  
>"Sorry mother…" she said, sitting down on her bed.<br>"Go to sleep now darling." She heard her mother say.  
>"Yes mother…" she said, laying down on her bed and pulling the sheets over herself. She blew out her lamp and closed her eyes. There was still one lamp somewhere in the camp that was lit. She rolled over and closed her eyes harder, still the light shone through her lids. She sat up and looked around. There was definitely more light tonight than the other night. She threw herself open and walked over to the tent door and opened it. Tonight was very bright. She had to get used to having nights on this planet, and now that she was, there was another sun, couldn't these humans make up their mind. She looked around the camp, looking for the light or lamp. There was none, no lamps were still on. She looked up to where she sun usually was and saw a big silver moon staring back at her.<br>"It's… beautiful…" she said, feeling something in her boiling.  
>It was her blood. Her Saiyan blood was boiling, calling to the moon as it called to her, beckoning her to take her true form, the form of the terrifying Oozaru. She felt her mouth paining and began to scream, grabbing her head. She fell to her knees as her screaming broke the silence of the camp.<br>Vegeta sat up and looked down, to see someone in the shade of a tree, turning into an Oozaru.  
>"A Saiyan with a tail… here?" he said, standing up as he watched this person transform.<br>Her mouth began to lengthen from the jaw and her hands became furry, tipped with claws. She left her tail lengthen and her body begin to become more bulky, more animal like. She listened in horror as her screams became howls and grunts. She stood up and tried to fly away, something here was making her sick and she hit her head against the tree top. She looked up and saw that she was taller than the tree she was standing under now. She looked down and at her feet, her fellow Namek had gathered. Her mother was shouting to her, but she didn't understand her at all.  
>"AVA STOP IT, STOP IT!" her mother shouted to her, catching the attention of Vegeta.<br>"Ava… could it be. Is she… a Saiyan?" he said, flying off towards the giant ape.  
>He stopped in front of her face and looked at him.<br>"So, you are a Saiyan?" he asked her.  
>"df, fof sok e dtoflo?" she heard him say.<br>"SHUT UP… SHUT UP YOU STUPID SAIYAN!" she shouted at him, but all that came out was howls and grunts.  
>They didn't know what she was saying, and she couldn't understand them. She screamed and took off flying into the sky.<br>What was happening to her, something wasn't right.  
>Chi Chi and Bulma came running out into the garden and looked up at Ava as she flew off.<br>"Is that Gohan?" Chi Chi shouted at Vegeta.  
>"No, it's someone else…" he said, taking off after her.<br>She flew up and up until her fur began to freeze. She felt the oxygen levels dropping and her muscles weakened. She stopped, stood dead still for a few seconds and dropped back down to earth like a stone. She passed Vegeta as she flew back down to earth and took off flying over the nearby mountains.  
>She felt great. Never had she felt as strong and invincible as she felt right now. It was like pure moonlight was pumping through her veins and heart, giving her power. This was it, the next level of training. She just had to learn to control her new body and learn to understand what people were saying to her, but she was never going back, now that she knew she could do this.<br>She saw a ki blast fly past her head and looked back to see Vegeta and Piccolo chasing after her. Piccolo knew that it was Ava, thanks to Nail's memories, but he couldn't tell Vegeta. He would take her for his own and run with her, taking her away from her family. He knew that would kill her if she wasn't ready. He also didn't want to rip her tail off. She loved her tail and all the tricks she had learnt to do with it. She roared at them, turned onto her back and put her palms together, shooting a ki blast back at them. They dodged it and looked at each other.  
>"Do we kill it?" Vegeta asked Piccolo.<br>"GOD NO!" he shouted at him.  
>Vegeta looked at him and frowned, he had never seen him show so much emotion before.<br>"It's a Saiyan," Piccolo said to him.  
>"If we can teach you manners, we can teach it manners." He said, mocking Vegeta.<br>"Good point. I need so save as many of my people as I can." Vegeta said, looking at the Oozaru in front of him.  
>"So how do we stop it?" Vegeta asked Piccolo.<br>Piccolo looked at him and laughed at little.  
>"I never fought one, okay. I just turned into one." He said, looking at him.<br>"With Gohan, I destroyed the moon, and then I yanked his tail, but it grew back eventually." Piccolo said, looking as Ava was pulling away from them.  
>"Time to kick it into high gear." He added, powering up and racing after her.<br>"I remember this one time, I was fighting with Nappa and Raditz, and Nappa almost got killed because the people we were invading covered his eyes with something that cut out all the light and he transformed back. That could work." Vegeta said after powering up and catching up with Piccolo.  
>"It looks like our only choice." Piccolo said to him.<br>They took off after her, and tried to find something to block her eyes with and found nothing.  
>"The only thing we could use is a building." Piccolo said to Vegeta.<br>"What about a space ship?" Vegeta said, looking in his pocket and pulling out a Capsule Corp. capsule.  
>He clicked it and a space ship came out. They grabbed it and looked at each other.<br>"Now we need to get its head stuck in it. That should stop the Oozaru form." Vegeta said to Piccolo and Piccolo agreed, and they took off after her.  
>"Now, get it's attention." Vegeta told Piccolo.<br>"No, you do it. You know how these animals think." He said to him.  
>"Okay…" Vegeta said.<br>"ETY, YUD EWNA U BDE SDRR!" Vegeta shouted at it.  
>"What on earth are you doing now, speaking in tongues?" Piccolo said to him.<br>"Stupid Namek…This is clearly the first time it's transformed, and can't understand what we say to it. Like a child, English is gibberish to it. We need to speak its language." Vegeta said as the ape stopped, looked at them and roared it him.  
>"It's mad, what did you say?" Piccolo said as it rushed towards them.<br>At the last minute they tipped the ship and the ape's head went plunging into the bottom of the ship, trapping it inside. It tried to pull it off but without the moonlight in her eyes, Ava began to transform back into a normal Saiyan. The oxygen quickly ran out in the ship and she began to see darkness.  
>As she saw the spots, she saw Vegeta outside the ship's tiny window, holding the ship up.<br>"Damn you…Vegeta…" she said, passing out.  
>They watched as her legs shrink into the ship and she took the shape of a woman again.<br>"A woman…" Vegeta said, looking into the window as they lowered the ship down to the ground.  
>"I said it had a big butt." Vegeta said to Piccolo, walking towards the hole in the ship floor. He was going in.<br>Piccolo tried to stop him from going in, but he needed to know if he was right.  
>There she was, lying on the wrecked floor of the ship, unconscious. A naked woman Saiyan, complete with tail. He stopped over her and looked at her.<br>"How, is such a thing possible?" he said, looking back at Piccolo, but all he saw was a green fist heading his way.  
>He caught him on the temple and he was knocked out.<br>"I've waited forever to do that." Piccolo said, walking up to Ava and picking her up.  
>"Let's hope you don't remember this in the morning." Piccolo said, taking off towards West City again.<br>He got there and landed quietly in the Namek camp, quietly walking to Ava's tent and slipping inside. He lay her down on her bed and slipped on her necklace. He watched as she turned back into a Namek. He then wrote a letter to her that she was never to see the moon again, fearing a repeat of this evening. He explained to every Namek there waiting for them that they had to do anything and everything to keep her out of the moonlight.

The next day, she woke up and remembered the night before. She rushed out her tent after getting dressed and Piccolo stopped her at the door, as she looked up but saw nothing but the sun.  
>"Vegeta saw you last night." He said, as she looked around for the moon.<br>"WHAT!" she shouted.  
>"He's laying about 100 miles away, sleeping it off; hopefully he'll think it was a bad dream. But you are never to try that again. Stay away from the moon." Piccolo said to her.<br>"The moon, why on earth would I…" she said, trying to sound Namekian.  
>"I know you're a Saiyan." He said to her, moving closer to her.<br>"A… Saiyan, but how…" she tried to throw him off.  
>"I fused with someone from your planet. I know." He said, walking up to her.<br>"Stay away or I will be forced to blow it up." He said, looking at her.  
>"Destroy the moon, you couldn't…" she said to him.<br>"I have before and I'll do it again." he said, walking off.  
>"That was the coolest thing I've ever experienced." She said, looking at her hands as soon as he was out of earshot.<br>"I need to learn how to control myself when I'm like that." She whispered to herself.  
>"I forbid you." She heard as her father walked up next to her.<br>"I forbid you to ever do that to us again, Ava." He said, looking at her.  
>She looked down and all of a sudden, felt very ashamed.<br>"Was it that bad?" she asked him.  
>"Terrifying. You have no idea. To see my own daughter…" he said, shaking his head.<br>"Tuning into a monster. I wish it on no one." He said, touching her shoulder.  
>"Father, I felt a hundred times stronger than ever before. Perhaps even 1000 times." She smiled and hugging him.<br>"I've never felt so… free." She said to him softly.  
>"And I've never been so scared for your safety." He said, holding her at arms length.<br>"Thank goodness for Piccolo, or Vegeta would have killed you, or someone on this planet." He said, shaking his head.  
>"I forbid you to ever look at the moon again." he added.<br>"But, daddy…" she whined.  
>"I SAID NO AVALONIA!" he shouted at her.<br>She hung her head and began to shuffle her feet, something she used to do as a child.  
>"Yes father…" she said, before he walked off.<br>She slipped into her tent to avoid any more embarrassment from the gathering crowd. 


	9. Chapter 9

She went off walking after a while sitting in her tent, to clear her head.  
>She sat down in the garden of Bulma's house and began to cry. All she wanted was to become stronger, and now that she knew she was capable of more power, she was forbidden to use it. This sucked, big time, she thought to herself.<br>She felt an energy surge and looked up to see that Vegeta had arrived back from where ever he had been sleeping a punch from Piccolo off.  
>"WHERE IS THAT STUPID NAMEK!" he shouted as he stormed towards the house.<br>He stopped and looked to his left and saw Ava sitting there under a tree. She saw him and moved back, wanting to avoid a fight if she could.  
>"You'll do…" he said, walking towards her.<br>She got up and prepared for a fight. He walked up to her and immediately grabbed her around he throat, lifting her off the ground. She looked at his eyes and saw nothing but pure anger there.  
>"What happened to you last night?" he asked her.<br>"I… was sleeping…" she wheezed, but she wasn't fighting him.  
>He was the only person here strong enough to kill her, and she did what to die.<br>"RUBBISH!" he shouted at her.  
>"YOU'RE A SAIYAN. ADMIT IT." he shouted to her.<br>"You're… a Saiyan…" she wheezed.  
>"Of course." He gloated, throwing her across the lawn.<br>She leaned on her arms and watched as he walked over to her. He kicked out towards her but she jumped out of the way, flitting to behind him and throwing a ki blast at him, hitting him in the back.  
>He turned and came at her, throwing a punch at her, just as she flitted away.<br>"Then I'm nothing like you." She said, from behind him.  
>"COME BACK HERE!" he shouted to her as she walked away.<br>"Come make me." she shouted back.  
>"You act like a Saiyan…" he said to himself.<br>He went back into the house and Ava didn't see him again that day.  
>She made sure that she didn't see him or meet him in private again for the time she stayed on earth. It wasn't going to be long until she was back home Namek.<p>

She watched as he trained out in the sun, sweating and working hard one summer day. She was sitting eating a sandwich when Piccolo came and sat next to her.  
>"You'll never pass for a Namek if you keep eating like that." He said to her.<br>"I'm sorry, water alone has never satisfied me." she said, taking a bite of her sandwich.  
>"Why does he train so hard?" Ava asked, pointing her sandwich at Vegeta, and speaking with her food in her mouth.<br>"Swallow first, and then speak." Piccolo said to her.  
>She swallowed and looked at him.<br>"Sorry. So, why does he train so hard?" she asked him, looking at Vegeta.  
>"It's how he is. After seeing Goku go Super Saiyan, he feels he needs to achieve the same, being the prince. Saiyan pride, you all have it. It's how he's catching on. He sees it in you." He said to her.<br>"Saiyan pride, what does he have to be proud of, he nearly killed me." she said to him.  
>"That's why he's proud. Killing is what you Saiyans do, you're good at it." he smiled at her.<br>"Well, not me. I'm more Namekian than anything else." She said, looking at Vegeta.  
>"No, you're not. Saiyan, through and through." Piccolo smiled at her.<br>"Whatever. But, why train in the middle of the blistering heat?" she said, lying down on the green grass.  
>"Saiyan bodies need to be pushed to the limit and broken, and then, after healing, they are stronger. That's how he thinks he'll make it to the next level.<br>"Super Saiyan…" she said to herself.  
>"The thing that I turned into the other day, was that a Super Saiyan?" she asked him.<br>"No, that was an Oozaru. Your animal form. They have used it for thousands of years to invade other planets." He said, looking at her.  
>"When you go super Saiyan, you'll know." He said, getting up.<br>"If you want to get stronger, you might want to offer yourself to him as a sparring partner." He smiled at her.  
>Nail's smile. She gasped, was that why he wasn't here; did he fuse with Piccolo of Earth? No, couldn't be.<br>"As a Namek or Saiyan?" she asked, looking at Vegeta.  
>"Saiyan." He said, walking off.<br>Why was everyone trying to convince her to show herself to him? That short, arrogant son of a monkey who tried to kill her and beat her up the other day.  
>She got up and he stopped and looked at her. She met his eyes and the wind came up, catching the necklace she was wearing and lifting the green stone off her neck. Her eyes flashed brown and her skin fluttered to cream. He gasped, but as soon as he looked down to look for a tail, the wind had died down and her illusion was back up. He smiled and looked at her eyes.<br>"SAIYAN!" he shouted to her.  
>She stuck her tongue out at him and walked off.<br>"NEVER!" she shouted back.  
>"You'll come around, someday." He said, going back to training. <p>


	10. Chapter 10

As they were preparing for the trip back home, Ava's mother pulled her aside.  
>"Ava, my love, don't you want to stay?" she asked Ava.<br>"No, why?" Ava asked, looking at her people gathering around the new guru, her father.  
>"To stay with that Saiyan man, Vegeta." She whispered to Ava as Vegeta and the other aliens watched them.<br>"After he killed you, I could never have a future with that man. Even though no harm was done." She said, looking at Vegeta as he stared at her.  
>She wanted to rip the necklace off and show him that he was right. She had found out in the last few months that all the qualities she treasured in herself, were Saiyan qualities, qualities that Vegeta had as well. But she had one he didn't have.<br>"I can't stand the sight of him." she said, turning away from him and walking on with her mother as he watched her.  
>Vegeta knew there was something different about her. The Namekians kept her out of the moonlight at full moon after that Oozaru showed up out of nowhere and he had found a long black hair in their camp and all the Namekians were bald. But most importantly, her energy wavelength was more like Goku's than Piccolo's. She was no ordinary Namek.<br>"Everything turned out okay." Moori told her, coming up behind her.  
>"Ava, you are like him. You're two of a kind." He said to her.<br>"I could never be with him. It's the principle that matters, and he has none." She said, taking one last look at Vegeta.  
>This would be the last time she saw him. Although she did her best to avoid him, he followed her around, waiting for her to slip up. For the necklace to fall off or ripped off by some kid. Or get caught on a tree branch. Then he would see her real side, her Saiyan side. There was that moment when the wind caught her necklace while he was training and he saw something. And a moment when her father had made the new Namekian dragonballs that her necklace's magic was weakened and she saw him looking shocked at her. Then the others moved between her and him, hiding her from him, or else he would see that the magic was weak and she was in her Saiyan form for a few seconds.<br>Just as Dende was summoning the dragon, who he had created, staying behind as Earth's guardian, Vegeta walked up behind Ava and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see him standing there.  
>"Sorry…" she said, making to walk away, but he blocked her.<br>"Can we talk?" he asked her.  
>She was taken aback; he was using his manners, finally.<br>"Sure." She said as he led her away from the crowd.  
>"What's this about Vegeta?" she asked him.<br>"There's something I want to ask you." He said, looking over his shoulder at the crowd behind him.  
>"Are you a Saiyan?" he asked, looking back at her.<br>"I've told you before, no. What makes you think that?" she asked.  
>"Your family keep you out of the moonlight, and the other day, when your father made the new Namekian dragonballs, I saw a tail pop up behind you and you skin turn pale. Then the others moved so I couldn't see, but I did see a tail." He said to her.<br>"Vegeta, you were probably seeing things. I'm a Namek. Heart and soul." She smiled.  
>He nodded but he didn't believe her. He reached out for her necklace and she flinched, moving away from him.<br>"Ah, I thought something was up with that necklace. It's hiding your Saiyan form from me isn't it?" He said, moving closer to her as she pulled away, turning her back to him.  
>"Vegeta, hypothetically speaking, if I were a Saiyan…" she said, turning to face him.<br>"What would that mean to you? Why do you want to know so badly?" she asked him as Dende called the dragon Shenron out.  
>"It would mean that I wasn't alone, and that, if you were indeed a woman, that we could start our race up again. Bring it back from the edge." He said, looking at her.<br>He thought he saw a little tinge of something in her eyes, but then it was gone.  
>"Well, sorry, but I'm not. I'm Namek." She said, walking past him, towards the crowd.<br>She stopped and faced him. He turned and faced her. She turned and ran up to him, grabbing him and hugging him. He felt slightly awkward as he hugged her back.  
>"I'm really sorry…" she whispered to him.<br>"It's… okay…just let go now…" he said, as she let go.  
>They stared at each other as she felt the tingle start up again.<br>"Goodbye Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans." She said, reaching out to shake his hand. He reached out and made to grab it, but she was gone, wished back to Namek.  
>"Goodbye, Ava, the last female Saiyan." He said out into the blue.<p>

She was standing on Namek, looking ahead of her, right where Vegeta was a just few seconds ago. She was still holding out her hand for him to shake. He was just there, and now, he was light-years away. She dropped her hand and looked at the ground. She would never see him again, she was sure about that. She turned to her family and took off her necklace, turning back into a Saiyan. She threw it on the ground and stepped out it, cracking the little green stone.  
>"Never again, will I hide my true self." She said, walking up to her mom and dad. <p>


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next five years, they began anew, building houses, villages and civilization. Every now and then, Ava would think about what her new friends were doing. What was Vegeta doing? Even though she felt a deep anger towards him, there was something even deeper. Something she couldn't put into words.  
>She was appointed as head of the Planet Safety committee and when a new spaceship arrived in the new atmosphere, she was there to greet the occupants, or kill them all before they could cause any damage. The spaceship landed and it looked a lot like the one Goku arrive in. So when the door opened up and a Saiyan came walking out, who wasn't Goku or Vegeta, Ava was shocked.<br>He stepped out, and he was tall, and tanned, with a scar over his left eye that he kept closed. He had short black hair that stood on end that reminded Ava somewhat of Vegeta.  
>"Greetings, my name is Paragus. I come in peace." He said, walking down the ramp, followed shortly after by an even taller man with long black hair. He looked younger than Paragus.<br>"Greetings. My name is Ava. Welcome to Namek." She stepped up to talk to them.  
>"Ah, I see we have found you." He said, walking up to her.<br>"You are a Saiyan, yes?" he asked her.  
>"Yes… what of it?" she asked.<br>"You see, my dear, I am on a mission, to gather all the living Saiyans, and to get them back to one planet, and hopefully, together, destroy the legendary super Saiyan that is terrorising our new home planet. Planet Vegeta." He said to her.  
>She flinched, there was his name. The name she hadn't said in five years. But the name that was in her head everyday for those five years.<br>"And once that is done. We need to put our race back on the map. And we need women. But you are the only one I've found so far. Will you accept, and come with me. To go get our king." Paragus said to her.  
>"King… you mean… prince Vegeta?" she said.<br>"Yes, King Vegeta the second. You know of him?" Paragus asked as the other man eyed Ava wildly.  
>"I've… heard of him. But, before I give you an answer, I need to consult with my family and elders." She said, looking at them.<p>

They could get her back to Vegeta. She had realized that she should have showed him who she really was, and then maybe, things could have worked out.  
>She left Paragus and his son, Broly to lodge on the ship while she consulted with the elders and her family. She sat down privately with her father and was very confused about what she should do.<br>"I thought that, after Vegeta, I would finally find a Namekian who would love me. Have a family, settle down." She admitted.  
>"You love Vegeta, don't you?" Moori asked her.<br>"Me…no…no I don't." she wasn't very convincing.  
>"Ava, you are a Saiyan, and you will always be a Saiyan. Nothing will ever change that. It's time for you to be with other Saiyans. To find someone else to love other than us." He told her, getting up off his chair and walking over to her.<br>"I always knew the fates would take you from us someday." He said, kissing her on the forehead.  
>"You are needed somewhere else. And your destiny, lies on earth." He added.<br>"Your destiny is intertwined with that of Vegeta's." he told her.  
>"How do you know this?" she asked him, rolling her eyes.<br>"I'm the elder. I see everything that was, is and will be." He smiled at her.  
>"Now, go find someone who is worthy of her love and loyalty." He smiled.<br>She smiled and nodded. She got up, grabbed her things, got dressed and went to speak with Paragus. She agreed to go with him, if they took her to Vegeta.  
>"I'll join you, but only if you take me to Earth." She said to them.<br>"That's where we're headed next." Paragus said, making way for her to come aboard the ship.

She looked back to look at Namek one last time. This had been her home for 25 years. And now, she didn't know what lay ahead and she was a little scared. She sighed and walked on.  
>"There my son. A female Saiyan, just as I promised." Paragus whispered to Broly as the ship door closed and Ava was shown to her room.<br>She was given Saiyan armour and after she tried it on, she found it a lot more comfortable than her Namekian clothes. 


	12. Chapter 12

After travelling the universe, looking for other Saiyans for the next two years, they finally made it to Earth.  
>She looked out the porthole window and smiled. She had never seen it from space before. It looked somewhat like a ripe blue berry on the bush.<br>"Earth, beautiful isn't it?" Broly said, walking up behind her.  
>"Yes, very." She said, walking away from him.<br>He snarled as she did. He never got to spend any time with her alone. There was always someone there.  
>"Soon, we'll be alone. And then you'll be mine." He said, folding his arms looking out over the planet where his rival lived.<br>As they entered the Earth's atmosphere, the ship began to glow an angry red on the outside, burning into the sky like a comet.  
>Down below, the others were having a picnic, and they stopped everything to watch it. Vegeta saw it coming towards them and stepped out from under the cherry blossom tree and looked up.<br>"A Saiyan ship…" he said as it slowed and landed in front of them.  
>The door opened up and the pressurized air rushed out, causing mist to rise up around the entrance. Paragus strolled out, with Ava behind him and Broly behind her. She looked around at the group. Krillin was on a little stage, singing and master Roshi looked drunk, really drunk. She scanned her eyes across the park and saw Vegeta standing under a cherry tree. And smiled at him and he flinched.<br>There, standing in front of him was a female Saiyan. She had a tail and long black hair.  
>"Greetings, my name is Paragus, and I'm searching for the great Prince Vegeta!" Paragus said and Vegeta stepped forward.<br>"You found him. What do you want?" he asked Paragus as Ava and Broly walking down the ramp.  
>"My prince, how long we've searched for you." Paragus walked up to Vegeta and bowed before him.<br>"Paragus was it… what are you doing here?" he asked, looking at the other two Saiyans behind him.  
>There was something familiar about the woman's eyes.<br>"My king, we are some the last surviving Saiyans." He said, gesturing towards the others behind him.  
>"I have been searching for all the Saiyans, so we can start our great race again. And we need a king. And who better than the prince who was in line for the throne. I besiege you to come with us, to rule over the new planet Vegeta." Paragus said to Vegeta.<br>He looked at Paragus and the boy behind him and the woman between the two of them.  
>"Why would I want to do that? There is very little to rule over. It's not worth my time." He said, turning away from them.<br>"My king, please, our new planet is being held hostage by a very strong fighter. I fear he may be the Legendary Super Saiyan. I know you heard the legends back home." Paragus begged Vegeta.  
>"None of us there are capable of beating him, I fear you may be the only one." Paragus said, looking at Vegeta as he turned around.<br>"Me. Well of course I can kill him." he said, turning and walked up to him.  
>"I hear that if we don't leave soon, the whole universe may be in danger. He has already destroyed the South Galaxy." Paragus said, looking at Vegeta for any sign that he was falling for it.<br>He was, and his ego was taking over.  
>"Fine then. But I am the king and nothing less." He said, walking past Paragus, and stopped before Ava.<br>"And what is your name?" he asked her.  
>"Avalonia…" she said to him.<br>She was sure that she had never told him her full name.  
>"Avalonia… it wouldn't be the full version of Ava, would it?" Vegeta asked.<br>She gasped for air, now she didn't have anywhere to hide. He was going to know it was her on Namek and that he was right about her.  
>"Hey, don't think you're going without us!" Gohan shouted at them as he, Krillin, master Roshi and Oolong danced up the ramp and into the ship.<br>A tall purple hair man walked in after them glancing at Vegeta as he did.  
>"We better get going. Planet Vegeta is 2 days away." She said, brushing her hair behind her ear and turning to walk up the ramp.<br>He frowned and walked in after her, as Broly and Paragus joined them. As the ramp closed, she looked at the assortment of fighters here. Little Gohan had grown so much in these last seven years. And Krillin had, well, not. Ava had never seen the man with the purple hair before, but he seemed very interested in talking to Vegeta about something. The funny looking person Oolong kept very close to the kitchens. Master Roshi looked at her with some kind of look on his face she had never seen before and she left the room, going to her bed room. She went in and locked her door. She was sure that something was up, but she didn't know what. Why would Paragus allow the others to come to, even though they weren't Saiyans? 


	13. Chapter 13

After two days, the reached the new planet Vegeta. It looked a lot like Earth from space.  
>"Is this what it looked like?" she asked herself.<br>"Yes." Paragus said to her, walking up next to her.  
>"I hand picked this planet because it was very close to our home planet." He said, looking at her.<br>"How old are you Ava?" he asked her.  
>"27, why?" she asked him.<br>"Have you met anyone on this ship that you might be romantically interested in?" he asked, hoping she would say Broly.  
>"Well, I have loved someone for seven years, even though I've only recently discovered it." she smiled to herself.<br>"Someone on this ship?" he asked.  
>"Yes. He's here." She smiled, walking to her room to pack up her things.<br>"Vegeta…" Paragus said, looking out the window.  
>They landed and slowly the door to their new world opened up. Ava watched intently from the very first second. The wind whipped up and blew into her face; bringing with it the smell of pine trees and the wet soil. She closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the feeling of truly being home. The others walked past her and stared at her weirdness as they did.<br>"You coming?" Vegeta asked her.  
>She opened her eyes and he was at the end of the ramp, looking up at her.<br>"Yes…" she said, walking down the ramp.  
>She got to the end and looked down at the soil. After this moment, there was no going back. Once she stepped off that ship and onto planet Vegeta, she was home. She lifted her foot and stepped onto the soil and smiled. She looked up at Vegeta and smiled.<br>"I'm home." She said to him.  
>"We all are." He smiled back at her and walked off.<br>They were shown to their rooms by a few other Saiyans that were there, all of them men. And when Ava walked into the palace, they stared at her. She heard one man say to another,  
>"I didn't know there were any women left." He said.<br>"Guess you were wrong." The other replied.  
>One man walked up to her. He had hair that looked a lot like Vegeta's but it was red.<br>"Well, hello there." He smiled at her.  
>"Hi…" she said, looking at him.<br>"Leave her alone, Jake." Vegeta said to him.  
>"Oh, you're here too. Wondered how long it would take them to find you." The Saiyan Jake said to him.<br>"This planet needs a king and I wasn't going to leave it in your rookie hands." Vegeta said to him.  
>"Still the lovable big brother you always were." Jake said, looking at Ava.<br>"Brother..." Ava said, looking at Vegeta.  
>"I have three younger brothers. Two of which are adopted. This moron in front of you is one half of the adopted twins." Vegeta explained to her.<br>"Where's Tarble and Zach?" Vegeta asked Jake.  
>"Ah, they're around somewhere." He said, smiling at Ava.<br>"Paragus… where's my room?" she asked, looking at him.  
>"Down this hall." Paragus said, pointing down the nearby hall.<br>"Thanks…" she said, walking past Jake and down the hall.  
>"Oh my goodness, what a sexy little monkey." Jake smiled to himself.<br>"Jake, as king I get first choice." Vegeta said to him.  
>"The only choice." Jake snarled at Vegeta.<br>"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Vegeta said, walking up to him.  
>"Maybe I do, besides, I hear you have a wife and a child." Jake said to him.<br>"That doesn't matter on this planet." He whispered to Jake, so the others wouldn't hear him.  
>"Stay away from Ava." Vegeta warned him.<br>"Whatever." He said, flying off to go find his other brothers.  
>"My king, your room is here." Paragus said, showing him to his room.<br>He had the King's suite of course, and Trunks the prince's suite, along with Jake, a man named Zach and Tarble in their own suites. As the only woman here, Ava got the Queen's suite, which she felt wasn't at all appropriate. The list of rooms was in the control room. There was still only one room open. The room that was going to go to Goku. Paragus had asked everyone who wasn't Vegeta and the other guests from Earth to gather there.  
>"Okay, welcome everyone, to our first military briefing." Paragus said to them.<br>"As you all have probably noticed, we are blessed to have found the only surviving woman of our race." Paragus said, gesturing to Ava.  
>Jake smiled at her and a younger man who looked a lot like Vegeta rolled his eyes at him. Ava assumed he was the other younger brother, Tarble.<br>"Now, we need to find generals to lead the patrols. Prince Tarble, Prince Jake and Prince Zach will be the first three, obviously." He said as Tarble and Jake stepped forward to take their general's stripes.  
>"Where is your brother, Prince Jake?" Paragus asked him.<br>"He'll be here soon, you know how he is, always running later. I'll take his." He said, taking Zach's stripes from pirogues.  
>"There's one place open. Any takers?" Paragus asked.<br>There was an unearthly quiet in the room, like there was no one there. Ava looked around and all these men around her seemed to be made of pure sponge.  
>"I'll do it. I was a war general back on Namek." Ava said, walking up to Paragus and taking the stripes.<br>"Good, now, you may decide who gets the first shift and who your team members are." Paragus said, walking away.  
>All the men rushed to her side, hoping to find some place in her Saiyan heart… and bed.<br>"No ways, you guys didn't want to be generals; you won't be on my team." She said, walking off.  
>She stopped and looked back into the room at all the males who were flabbergasted.<br>"Are you Saiyans or children?" she said.  
>"Starting acting like Saiyans." She said, walking off.<br>"I'll take the first watch." She said, walking off to take up her position at the entrance of the palace.  
>She ran into Paragus and Broly outside, who were talking very intensely to each other.<br>"Excuse me Paragus, but, what are we supposed to be protecting the palace from?" she asked him.  
>"The locals." He said to her, walking away.<br>"Locals?" she said, looking out over the valley in front of them. 


	14. Chapter 14

She was working her way around the palace, looking for possible entry points, when she heard someone following her. She walked around a corner and waited for the person. When he came around the corner, she launched at him, knocking him to the ground and standing over him.  
>"Oh my, Prince Jake, I'm so sorry…" she said, helping him up.<br>"Wow, you really do pack a punch." He laughed.  
>"Sorry again. What are you doing out here?" she asked.<br>He smiled and walked to the balcony and looked out over the valley.  
>"I was just out, taking a stroll through my palace, you know jet lag." He said, looking back at her as she joined him at the balcony railings.<br>"When I thought I would test you, see how good you really are." He smiled at her.  
>"I'm the best fighter on Namek. Was." She said, looking at her hands.<br>"Do you miss your home?" he asked her.  
>"This is my home now, but yes, I miss Namek. My family. My friends, but I'm amongst my kind, and that's the way it always should have been." She smiled.<br>"So that's where you've been hiding my whole life. Namek." He smiled.  
>"Jake, I've been hiding from you my whole life." She joked back.<br>"Ouch, no need to be so mean." He said, leaning on the railings.  
>"You're starting to sound more and more like Vegeta." He said, looking out over the valley.<br>She frowned and looked at him. She had to know more about the three of them, and where Vegeta fit into the picture.  
>"What's the deal with you guys anyway?" she asked him.<br>"Who?" he asked.  
>"You guys, you, Zach and Tarble. And Vegeta, what's the deal with you guys." She asked.<br>"Well, I'm simple." He sighed.  
>"I'm the biological son of first Super Saiyan. I was cryogenically frozen as a child and was thawed a thousand years later. King Vegeta found me and adopted me. He was the only father ever knew." He said, looking at his hands that where folded over the railings.<br>"When I was seven, Frieza took me and my twin brother, Zach to fight with him." he added.  
>"Four brothers, my goodness, we do like to have fun don't we." She joked.<br>"You bet." He smiled at her.  
>"Carry on, please." She asked him.<br>"Well I'll spare you all the gory details but, eventually I learned that our home planet had been destroyed and my brother, Vegeta had been taken into the company. When Frieza was killed, we all went off in our own directions. And when Paragus, found us, Zach and I, he owed me, so he took us with him. He brought us here. He promised us a fight with the Legendary Super Saiyan, and he promised that he would find a woman." he smiled at her.  
>"Hold on there tiger, that's your story. What about Tarble?" she asked him.<br>"Tarble, well Tarble's a different story." He said, looking out over the valley again.  
>"I never met Tarble. All I know is when mom gave birth to him; we were told that he had died. But, obviously he didn't. From what Vegeta told me, Dad had him sent to a remote planet on the grounds that he lacked the aggression and fighting skills required to be a Saiyan warrior. He also classified Tarble a low-class Saiyan." He told her.<br>"Wow, I wonder if that's what happened to me?" she asked him.  
>"How old are you?" He asked her, looking at her.<br>"27." She said, not looking at him.  
>"No, our planet was blown up 27 years ago. You probably escaped as a baby." He said, looking out over the valley again.<br>"He married a woman on that planet and from what I hear, he's very happy." He added as they heard foot steps.  
>"Shush, get back…" Ava whispered to him as a person came walking down the passageway.<br>"Talking about me again I see." The man who looked a lot like Vegeta told them.  
>"Tarble, what the hell are you doing sneaking around the palace this late." Jake sighed.<br>"I could ask you the same question." He said, looking over to Ava.  
>"Avalonia, right?" Tarble said.<br>"Yes, your highness" she bowed to him.  
>"Oh, please stop that. There's no need." He smiled to her.<br>"Thank you, Tarble. What are you doing out here?" she asked him.  
>"Just getting some fresh air." He smiled.<br>"You were telling her about me, go on." Tarble said to Jake.  
>"Well, all that matters is that we are all here now." he smiled at Ava.<br>"And Vegeta, where does he fit in?" she ask them.  
>"He's our oldest brother." Tarble said, not looking at her.<br>"He was going to inherit the throne, as the oldest." Jake said.  
>"Big brother Vegeta always knew exactly how to be the best son." Tarble said, looking back at them.<br>"I'm sorry, I'm not usually this brash, but knowing that my father kicked me off the planet, and kept you three…" Tarble said, looking back out over the valley.  
>"It's hard not to hold a grudge." He added.<br>"Vegeta always made dad proud." Jake added.  
>"He was the favourite son." Another man came walking out of the shadows.<br>"You devious Saiyans, sneaking around in the shadows." Ava caught her breath after being surprised.  
>This man looked just like Jake, she assumed he was his twin brother, Zach.<br>"Where were you for the briefing?" Jake asked him, handing him his general stripes.  
>"Just taking a look around the planet. Just got back. There are some things that don't add up here." Zach said to the others.<br>"Like what?" Ava asked.  
>"Just beyond those hills. There's a small village there, and the people seem to be forced into mining something, putting it in pipes, that run right here, to the palace." He added, pointing out over to the other side of the valley.<br>"Paragus said we need to protect the palace from the locals. They must be the locals." She said, looking at them.  
>"Anyway, getting back to you guys, you shouldn't feel bad. You have each other, four brothers, blood or not. You're royalty, and should be very proud." she smiled at each in turn.<br>"Seeing as Tarble is married and Zach has other things on his mind right now, could I entice you to join me for drinks later?" Jake asked her.  
>"I'm sorry, Jake, but… I kinda love someone else." She smiled, looking at her feet and blushing.<br>"Is it Vegeta?" he asked point blank.  
>She blushed harder and the brothers looked at each other and smiled.<br>"Goodnight princes. It's late and you all have to get to bed." She said, walking off to finish her rounds.  
>"Will you come tuck me in?" Jake shouted after her.<br>"Goodnight." She yelled back.  
>His brothers looked at him and shook their heads, heading off to bed.<br>"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying?" Jake said, walking off after them.


	15. Chapter 15

A little while later, while checking the upper level corridors, she found the purpled haired man standing outside his room, staring up and starry night.  
>"Evening." She said, walking up next to him.<br>"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked him.  
>"No, just getting some air. Today has been… interesting." He said, looking at her.<br>"Ava right?" he asked.  
>"Yes…" she said, looking out over the trees.<br>"My name's Trunks. Nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand for her to shake.  
>She reached up slowly, not sure what to do.<br>"Oh sorry, you take it in your hand and shake it." he said, showing her.  
>"I'm sorry; I don't know the customs of Earth." She said, taking his hand and shaking it from side to side.<br>"Okay…" Trunks said, looking at her.  
>"So, you're Saiyan." He said, looking back out over the trees.<br>"Last time I checked." She said, looking at him.  
>"Bulma wouldn't be your mother by any chance?" she asked him.<br>"Yes, she is." He smiled at her.  
>"You have her eyes." She smiled back.<br>"Yes, I'm a Saiyan. I've been living on Namek until two years ago. That's when Paragus found me." She said, looking at him.  
>"I was thinking to myself that Piccolo was quite a good-looking Namek, but I guess I'll have to find myself a nice Saiyan now." she laughed.<br>He laughed at her and looked at her.  
>"Your choices are a little limited. Both Vegeta and Goku are married, and Gohan is a little young for you. I don't anything about the others here…" He laughed.<br>"Vegeta… Vegeta's married?" she asked, shocked.  
>"There are so many men to choose from." She said sarcastically, realizing she was flabbergasted. And had to say something.<br>"Well, that kinda suits me fine. I've never been any good around men. Even Namekians." She laughed, trying to come to terms that Vegeta was married.  
>She wondered to who? Was she a strong human, or another Saiyan…no, then she would be here. She must be human, she thought.<br>"I've heard that there other Saiyans out there, but if not, there are many good looking guys on Earth." He said, looking at her.  
>"Humans, I'm sorry, but it's going to be hard enough marrying a Saiyan, at least we're the same species." She laughed.<br>"I guess. Goodnight." He said, waving to her and going back to bed.  
>She saw him go into the prince's room and she wondered who he was. Maybe yet another of Vegeta's brothers.<p>

While on her way back to the briefing room, just as the sun was coming up, she ran into Piccolo, who was up early to continue his training.  
>"Good morning Piccolo." She said, walking up to him.<br>"Ava, good morning." He said, walking up to her and hugging her.  
>"It's so good to see you again." he smiled at her.<br>"How do you know me? You never saw me in my Saiyan form." she asked him.  
>"I know things." He smiled and carried on stretching.<br>"What ever happened to Goku?" she asked him.  
>"He killed Frieza and disappeared for two years, then came back like nothing had ever happened." He smiled.<br>"Good… I would like to ask you something a little weird, would you ever consider dating me?" she asked, blushing.  
>"Avalonia, I fused with Nail. Technically, I'm your uncle." He said, looking at her.<br>She was shocked, how did she miss that?  
>"Oh god…" she said hiding her face in her hand.<br>"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She said, feeling really bad.  
>"But I'm sure you can find a nice Saiyan, if such a thing exists outside of the Son family." He smiled.<br>"Son family?" she asked.  
>"Goku and Gohan's last name is Son." He said to her<br>"I'm not so sure, the Saiyan gene pool is a little crowded. But I guess a human would be okay." She smiled.  
>"Nail is telling me to tell you that if you wait long enough, you'll find what you're looking for." He said to her.<br>"Thank you Nail. I hope so, or it's going to be a very lonely life." She said, walking away.  
>She waved goodbye and went to go lodge her briefing report. <p>


	16. Chapter 16

She watched as she sun rose over her new home from her balcony and went into her room to wash up and get dressed into casual clothes, but then she remembered she only had Namekian clothes.  
>"Guess I can't wear this here." She said, putting on a new under suit and putting on her Saiyan armour again.<br>She left her room and went to go get something to eat, stopping over in the control room to see if the new team had taken over watch. She opened the door and walked over to the desk and saw that Tarble's team had taken over and were patrolling the palace as she spoke. She walked over to the door she thought led into the cafeteria, but when she tested the locked, it was locked up tight. She struggled to open it then looked around. She stood back and lifted her hand, palm towards the lock and get ready to fire.  
>"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Paragus said from behind her.<br>"Why, what's behind that door?" she asked.  
>"You ask too man questions Ava. Go get breakfast and go explore the planet. Your next shift isn't for two more days." He said, pulling her away from the door.<br>He shoved her out he door and slammed it behind her.  
>"What are you hiding Paragus?" she asked, walking away.<br>She went to the eating hall, got something to eat and left, going to go sit on a cliff, overlooking a lake or an ocean, she wasn't sure which yet, and ate her breakfast. She saw Gohan, Krillin, and Trunks taking off to go explore the planet and she thought she would join them, but decided against it. She needed to know what was in that room.  
>As she was walking back to the palace to get some sleep, Gohan, Krillin, Trunks and Goku landed in front of her and Gohan, Krillin and Trunks were bickering.<br>"Hi Goku…" she said, and then she realized he had never met her.  
>"Hi, who are you? I see you're a Saiyan too." He smiled at her.<br>"Yes, my name is Ava. Nice to meet you." She said, walking on.  
>"Calm down boys… …" she said, walking past them.<br>"Did you know about this?" Trunks attacked her verbally.  
>She turned around and frowned at him.<br>"Know about what, Trunks?" she asked him.  
>"The mines, that the others have enslaved the locals and force them to mine, threatening to kill their woman and children if they don't do as we say." He explained walking up to her.<br>"No… I …didn't…how awful. Does Vegeta know?" she asked the others.  
>"Probably not. But even if he did, King Bad Temper doesn't exactly care about anything but his own skin." Krillin said.<br>"That's not true. I'm sure he'll care about the inhabitants of his planet." She said to them.  
>She looked at each in turn, who shook their heads.<br>"I'll go talk to him. He needs to know what's going on. Then he can put a stop to it." Trunks said, walking off.  
>"I'll go to the control room and see what info I can find about this planet." She said, turning and walking after Trunks.<br>She walked past Vegeta's room as Trunks went in, she saw the three of the four brothers sitting in the lounge together, joking happily. Vegeta looked up at Trunks and Ava just behind him, walking past.  
>"I need to talk to you…" Trunks said, as she walked on.<br>Ava smiled and walked into the control room and looked around.  
>There were filing cabinets all around the room and she began looking in the one closest to her. She flipped through the files and found one named 'D-Day'. She took the file out and softly closed the drawer and started reading the file. She opened it and on the front page was a picture of a comet. She heard someone coming through the locked door and slipped out the room, taking the file with her. She hid around the first corner and watched as Paragus and Broly walked past.<br>"But when father, I'm getting impatient. When is Kakarot coming?" Broly asked him.  
>"Soon my son. Soon you will have your revenge." Paragus said to him.<br>"Kakarot… who's Kakarot?" Ava said, sneaking away to her room.  
>She rushed in and locked the door. She sat down and opened p the file and began to read.<br>"This planet is deemed uninhabitable due to the fact that Comet Camori will collide with the planet some time in the future." It read.  
>She looked up and out the window. Paragus had told her that this planet had two suns.<br>"Not a sun… a comet." She was shocked.  
>They all needed to get off this planet as soon as possible.<br>"Is he insane, he's trying to wipe us all out?" She said, putting the file down and rushing out the door.  
>She had to tell someone. She ran right into Paragus, who was waiting outside Vegeta's room. He looked at Ava and smiled.<br>"Ava, the time for fighting has come." He said, knocking on Vegeta's door.  
>He opened it and saw Paragus there, with Ava beside him.<br>"My king, a report has come in. The Legendary Super Saiyan has been spotted, near the town of Todokama." Paragus said to Vegeta.  
>Vegeta looked at him then back at Ava, then he looked into his room, where Jake, Zach and Trunks were talking.<br>"Sorry guys, it looks like I have to leave for a while." Vegeta said, stepping out into the passage.  
>"Where is your son? I want to take him with me." Vegeta said, walking away from Ava and Paragus.<br>"Broly will accompany you of course, but your highness, Ava was a war general back on her home planet and has extraordinary fighting skills. Perhaps she could accompany you too?" Paragus said, looking at Ava.  
>"Good. Come." He said, walking to the gardens to take off.<br>Broly was there, waiting for them. He nodded at Vegeta as he joined him, and smiled at Ava as she joined them.  
>"Morning Ava." He smiled.<br>"Morning Broly." She said as Vegeta took off and flew up.  
>"My king, I will lead you to the town." Broly said, taking off after him.<br>Ava looked back at the palace, she needed to tell someone that this planet was about to be destroyed, but she needed to help her king now. She took off after Vegeta and Broly, flying towards the town of Todokama.

They landed in the town of Todokama and looked around. The town was deserted and crumbling around them. They searched he town and found no one.  
>"Ava, did you find anything?" Vegeta asked her.<br>"No King Vegeta. Nothing." She said, looking around.  
>"Broly?" he asked him.<br>Broly shook his head and Vegeta frowned, turning around and picking up and stone, and throwing it cleanly through a wall.  
>"I thought your father said he was here?" Vegeta shouted out into the blue.<br>"He was, he must have left. Moved on." Broly said, looking at how he was pissing Vegeta off.  
>He looked over at Ava who was looking a little embarrassed. Ava looked at Vegeta, then back at Broly. She approached Vegeta and put her hand on his shoulder.<br>"My lord, Paragus told me he was here to, when he found me. We must just keep looking, we'll find him." she said to him as he turned around and looked at her eyes. Her familiar eyes.  
>"With him being the Legendary Super Saiyan, his power levels would be off the charts, to large to miss." She added.<br>He nodded and looked past her at Broly, who was looking strangely at her.  
>"I agree. We'll find him eventually." He said, walking past her.<br>"But I want to go back to the palace to talk with Paragus myself. Find out where he got this intel." He said, looking at Broly, who took off.  
>Broly looked back at her and she was hovering over the ground.<br>"Coming?" she asked Vegeta.  
>"Yeah." He said, taking off after her as she flew off. <p>


	17. Chapter 17

Broly was flying some way ahead of them, leading them back to the palace when Ava kept seeing Vegeta looking at her. Suddenly he spoke to her.  
>"Where have you been hiding this whole time?" he asked her.<br>"Namek. I grew up there and learnt to fight there. Until Paragus found me." She smiled at him.  
>"Namek, but I've been to Namek. Why didn't I see you there?" he asked her.<br>She smiled and looked at him.  
>"You did see me. You fought me, killed my mother, my village. Remember... I was the one wearing the necklace." She smiled at him.<br>"So I was right. And you are the same person?" he asked her and she nodded to him.  
>"Yes…" she said, looking at him.<br>He clearly felt bad about killing her mother and almost killing her.  
>"Looking back now, it all seemed a little silly." She said to him.<br>"Brothers, how's that work?" she asked him, breaking the tension after a while.  
>"Jake and Zach are adopted and Tarble is my biologic brother. Younger than them all." He said, not looking at her.<br>"Jake seems to be a little, well, cocky." She laughed.  
>"That might because he knows nothing can kill him." Vegeta said angrily.<br>"Not even the Legendary Super Saiyan, I doubt it." she said, looking at him.  
>"Ava, he's immortal. I can't die." Vegeta told her, looking at her.<br>"What… immortal but how?" she asked and the she remembered why Vegeta went to Namek in the first place.  
>"A dragon. It grated him immortally?" she asked.<br>He nodded and hung his head.  
>"My little brother, older than me. He'll live forever, while we all grow old around him." he said to her.<br>"Sucks…" she nodded her head.  
>"Enough of them, more about you. So the necklace, that is what kept you looking like a Namekian?" he asked her.<br>"Yes, it was forged by my father and grandfather, using the magic of the dragonballs. It gave the optical illusion that I was a Namekian. But I felt like I was… hiding." She said, looking down, then back at him.  
>"I destroyed it after we went back to Namek. You were right. I was this close to telling you the truth." She said, holding up her fingers, holding her index and thumb close together.<br>"I'm so sorry, about all that." He said, reluctantly, looking at her.  
>"It's okay. I just hope you've changed." She smiled.<br>"I like to think I have, but I still want to fight Kakarot. Teach him a lesson." He said.  
>"Who is this Kakarot? I heard Broly and Paragus talking about him earlier." She asked him.<br>"His Earth name is Goku, but his Saiyan name is Kakarot." Vegeta told her.  
>"Oh…" she said, thinking about Paragus telling Broly soon he could take revenge on Kakarot, now she knew it was Goku.<br>"Have you managed to ascend yet?" Vegeta asked her.  
>"Ascend… to?" she asked, looking at him.<br>"To Super Saiyan?" he asked.  
>"Until I met Paragus, I didn't even know something like that in reach for me. For the longest time, I thought I was the only one left, and now, I'm surrounded by a whole horde of other Saiyans. I feel strangely… calm… being surrounded by you guys." She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.<br>"But I suppose that a Saiyan man might be a little… unrefined, for my taste. I'm thinking of going back to Earth and finding a nice human to share my life with." She said, looking at him for a reaction.  
>He flinched and frowned.<br>"You're aiming too low. Human men are weak." He said, looking at her.  
>"Very weak. Krillin is one of the strongest humans I know, and compared to you, he's extremely weak." He laughed and she laughed with him.<br>She had gotten the feeling that Krillin wasn't a very strong fighter.  
>"You can sense my power levels?" she asked.<br>"Of course, you're a medium level Saiyan, capable of great strength, but you need to be trained. I see you still have your tail, you know that it's our greatest strength and weakness right?" he asked her.  
>"Really," she said, looking back.<br>"How so?" she added, looking at him.  
>"I'll have to show you one day." He smiled at her.<br>"Seeing as a human man is too weak for me, then who do you suggest?" she asked him.  
>"I'll let you know when I find a man worthy of a Saiyan woman." he smiled at her.<br>"Vegeta… what's… what's your wife like?" she asked him.  
>"My…wife…Bulma?" he asked her.<br>"Bulma, you married Bulma." She asked, shocked.  
>"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" he asked.<br>"No… nothing." She said, looking ahead of her.  
>She knew Bulma was a strong independent woman who got what she wanted and hung onto it. If she wanted Vegeta, she had gotten him, and if she still wanted him, she would hang onto him.<br>"But if you're married to Bulma, then who is Trunks to you? I know he's her son." She said, looking at him.  
>"Trunks… well, Trunks is my…son." He said.<br>She was shocked, Trunks was her age, and how on earth did he get that right.  
>"How on earth did that happen?" she asked.<br>"It's a long story, but basically, he's from the future, where he's older. My son in this timeline is just a few months old." He explained.  
>He looked at her and smiled. She was looking down, looking sad. Married was one thing. Married with children was another issue all together. She had no hope of winning his heart now. She looked over at him and he was smiling at her.<br>"What are you smiling at?" she asked him.  
>"From what I remember of my mother, you look a lot like her." he smiled, looking ahead of him again.<br>"All Saiyans kind of look alike, I found." She laughed.  
>He laughed too and smiled at her again.<br>"I guess you're right." He said, just as the palace came into sight and they flew towards it.  
>They touched down in the gardens and he looked at her.<br>"Are you feeling better now?" she asked him.  
>"A little." He smiled, and then walked off after Broly. <p>


	18. Chapter 18

She followed them to the control room where Paragus was waiting for them.  
>"And did you defeat him?" Paragus asked Vegeta as he walked into the door.<br>"No, he wasn't there. Maybe a few days ago, but now today." Vegeta said, clearly annoyed.  
>"I'm sorry my lord, the intel came in this morning." Paragus got up and bowed to Vegeta as Ava walked into the room.<br>She stood quietly behind Vegeta, looking around the room, looking for any other clues about the comet and the Legendary Super Saiyan.  
>"I just assumed…" Paragus continued, but was cut off by Vegeta.<br>"Assuming something makes a fool out of you and me." He said, turning sideways to look at Paragus.  
>"I don't like being made to look like a fool." he added.<br>"I'm sorry, you highness." He begged.  
>"Paragus, just tell us where he is. We need to know, so Vegeta can defeat him." Ava said, walking past Vegeta and up to Paragus.<br>"To tell the truth, Ava, I don't know where he is. He can hide his power level and is very good at self preservation." Paragus admitted to them.  
>"So, we'll be looking for him in the old fashioned way?" she looked at Vegeta.<br>"It seems so." He said, walking out the room, followed by Ava.  
>"Vegeta…" she called to him.<br>He stopped and waited for her to catch up.  
>"Can we do that, hide our power levels?" she asked him.<br>"Yes, with practice." He said, seeing Goku standing on the balcony.  
>"What's he doing here; he wasn't on the guest list." He said, walking up to Goku.<br>"What are you doing here Kakarot?" he asked, stopping in front of him.  
>"Oh hi, Vegeta, fancy meeting you here, on planet Vegeta." Goku laughed.<br>"I need for you to leave. You're not welcome here." Vegeta said to him.  
>"Hey, I'm a Saiyan and have every right to be here. Just like you and Ava." Goku looked past him at Ava.<br>"Hi." He smiled.  
>"Hey." She smiled back.<br>"Very well. Then just stay out of my way. I'm going to find and kill the Legendary Super Saiyan. Alone" he said, walking away from him.  
>Broly came around the corner and saw Goku for the first time. He frowned and began to glow an angry red. Ava saw this and pointed it out to Vegeta.<br>"That not normal." She said, looking at Broly.  
>"True." Vegeta said, watching as Broly walked up to Goku.<br>"Kakarot…" he said, evilly as he stopped in front of Goku.  
>"Dude, back off, you're getting just a little too hyped up." Goku said, stepping back from Broly and his angry red energy halo.<br>All of a sudden Paragus came running down the passageway, coming to a standstill between Broly and Goku. He lifted up his hand and his ring shone green. The bracelet on Broly's arm glowed the same green and the halo of red receded around Broly, but his anger wasn't under control at all.  
>"I'm so sorry Kakarot. Broly is slightly emotionally unstable. He has been ever since he was a child." Paragus said, looking at Goku.<br>"No biggie. You can call me Goku." He smiled, holding out his hand for Paragus to shake.  
>Paragus took it, but reluctantly.<br>"Ava will show you to your room." Paragus said, looking at Ava, who was standing by Vegeta.  
>"Ah, duty calls." She sighed and walked off.<br>She turned to Vegeta and saw him watching her as she walked off.  
>"I'll see you later?" she asked him.<br>"Sure." He smiled and went to his room.  
>Ava walked up to Goku, Paragus and Broly, who was still looking angrily at Goku.<br>"This way Goku," she said, walking him away to his room, which was right next door to Gohan's.  
>As he walked into his room he asked Ava what she knew about Broly.<br>"Well, he showed up on Namek, my home planet two years ago with Paragus. Then we went looking for Vegeta, but Paragus did tell me some things that kind of disturbed me." She said to him.  
>He sat down and listened to her.<br>"He told me, one night when he got really drunk on the space ship, that as a kid, Broly went on a rampage and blew up at least one planet." She told him.  
>"Wow really. I couldn't even open my door as a kid." Goku told her.<br>"That's not all. He told me that as a teenager, Broly gave him that scar over his eye, when he tried to discipline him. He's blind in that eye now." she told Goku.  
>"To his own father, that sucks." Goku said, reaching into his backpack and pulling out something to eat.<br>"The cafeteria is down the hall, if you're hungry." She told him, pointing down the passage.  
>"I'm always hungry." He said, getting up.<br>"He also said that he was born with a fighting power of over 10 000. That's how he managed to do all that." She added.  
>"Did he say anything else?" Goku asked her.<br>"No, but there's something wrong with this planet. I found out something, and don't know whether or not to tell Vegeta. It'll break his heart." She told Goku.  
>"Tell him, it'll take more than just a little bad news to break Vegeta's heart. Now, which way is the food?" he asked, looking into the hall.<br>"Down the hall, second door on the left." She sighed, thinking that all the Saiyan men had an insatiable hunger and that the kitchen staff were threatening to resign, seeing as they were cooking non-stop every day.  
>"Thanks Ava." He said, running off.<br>He knocked on Gohan's door on the way, getting him to go eat something with him. She decided that she would tell Vegeta about the comet. He had to know, or they would all die. She made her way to his room, but on the way she passed Paragus and Broly's room.  
>"After everything, I thought this thing was working." She heard Paragus say.<br>She stopped and bent down to listen at the door.  
>"When you gave me this scar, and I saw the full extent of you power. I had to do something. I thought that scientist made this thing unstoppable. But seems you're the real unstoppable thing here." He said, seemingly to himself.<br>Then Ava heard snoring. It must have been Broly, sleeping.  
>"You almost killed me that time." He said again.<br>"But the ring worked for a while. And not much longer now, soon we will conquer the universe." He said.  
>She stood up and stepped back. He was planning on using Broly to take over the universe. She had to tell Vegeta. They were all just pawns, brought here to stop them from stopping Paragus. <p>


	19. Chapter 19

She looked for Vegeta in his room, but he wasn't there. She looked for him in the control room, but he wasn't there either. She didn't know that he was sitting on the roof of the tallest building looking out over the planet. He was thinking about what he was feeling for Ava. It couldn't be love, he thought. He thought that Bulma would be furious if he got back and told her he had fallen in love with another woman. Maybe it was pity he felt for her. She was the last woman and every man on this planet wanted her. Everyone but Tarble and Goku that was. He then thought that if the only Saiyans who didn't want her were Tarble and Goku, then he must want her too. No, surely not. He had only just met her. She seemed nice and caring and strong, but he didn't want her, did he. He watched the sunset and flew down to his room, where the staff had delivered some food for him. As he was eating, there was a knock at his door. He got up and answered it. It was Ava.  
>"King Vegeta, I need to speak with you, urgently." She said and he stood aside to let her in.<br>"You can just call me Vegeta." He said to her, closing the door.  
>"Vegeta, there is a problem here." She told him.<br>"What, has he reappeared?" he asked, moving past her.  
>"No, he hasn't but something worst is happening. I overheard Paragus talking to himself in his suite." She told him.<br>He laughed sat down and leaning back.  
>"So he's losing it. So what?" he asked.<br>"No. he's not losing it, well not completely. May I sit down?" she asked him and he nodded.  
>She sat down and moved closer to him.<br>"He said that Broly was born with a power of 10 000. And that his plan to conquer the universe was going a little array with the appearance of Goku." She told him.  
>"Conquer the universe… he is mad." Vegeta said, sipping on his wine.<br>"And you must have heard wrong. A young boy like that, a fighting power of 10 000. Maybe 100, if he's lucky." Vegeta added, offering her wine.  
>She shook her head and went on.<br>"I heard right, with my own ears. He said 10 000." She said, looking at him intensely. He looked at her and sipped his wine, looking at her over his wine glass.  
>"Okay… so?" he asked, after he had swallowed.<br>"If that's true, then perhaps the Legendary Super Saiyan we've been looking for is Broly, you said that we could hide our power levels." She told him.  
>"Yes we can, but Broly… little Broly. No." he said, shaking his head.<br>"Paragus has files on everyone, in the control room. You, me, Tarble, Jake, Zach Goku, Gohan, Trunks, everyone on this planet. I read through some of the files. Goku was born Kakarot, fighting power, 2." She told him.  
>"Yes so… what was my number?" he asked her.<br>"That doesn't matter. What matters is that Goku has become so strong, from a fighting power of 2. If you apply the rule of relativity to Broly, then he would be…" she sat back, calculating.  
>"Well, universe-conquering devastatingly powerful." She said, looking at him.<br>He frowned and looked at her, looking angry now.  
>"Kakarot is nothing but a weak low level Saiyan. I'm stronger than him." he said, sipping his wine.<br>"That may be so, but can you beat Broly?" she asked.  
>"Of course, but why would I?" he asked.<br>"What?" she asked him.  
>"It's impossible that he would be hiding here, in the palace. A power level that huge would be difficult to conceal." He said.<br>"It's not entirely impossible." She said, moving closer to him.  
>"There's a room in the control centre that Paragus doesn't allow anyone to go into." She told him.<br>"I think there's something wrong with this planet and we need to get off soon." She added.  
>"Why, this is our home." He smiled at her.<br>"Look around Vegeta…" she said, getting up and throwing her arms open.  
>"We Saiyans are the only ones here that we've have seen. But this palace was clearly built with hard labour. Either Paragus has killed everyone who used to live here, or he is enslaving the people of this planet." She told him, looking at how he didn't react to anything she said.<br>She had just dropped the big bomb on him and he wasn't doing anything, but drinking his wine.  
>"Certain sacrifices have to be made." He said nonchalantly, not looking at her.<br>"WHAT? No one life is more precious than another!" she yelled at him.  
>"How can you sit there and say that?" she said, looking at him with new eyes now.<br>Maybe he was still the ruthless Saiyan that would have killed her if he didn't think that she had drowned. The Saiyan who had killed an entire village to get to her dragonball. Maybe he was still the old Vegeta. The alien that had almost killed her.  
>"You're the King; you must ensure the safety of all your people on your planet." She told him.<br>"I will ensure the safety of Saiyans, and no more!" He said, getting up and yelling at her.  
>"If I were a Queen, I would love everyone, and fight for them, no matter who they are." She yelled at him.<br>"Those Namekians have brainwashed you. Saiyans have gotten this far by being selfish. Self preservation is everything!" he yelled back.  
>"Then why are we nearly extinct!" she yelled.<br>He stopped. She was angry, he was angry. If he didn't control himself, he would turn into a Super Saiyan and kill her.  
>"Obviously something isn't working." She added, looking at him as he turned his head towards her.<br>"Hold your tongue! You know nothing of our old home!" he yelled at her.  
>His eyes were beginning to turn green and a gold aura emanating from him. She stepped back, looking at how he was changing.<br>"No, I'll do no such thing. A king who treats his people like trash doesn't deserve my respect." She said softly, walking out the room.  
>She heard him scream inside his room and saw a golden glow coming out from under the door. <p>


	20. Chapter 20

She stomped across the passage, wondering who to go to. Who would believe her that Paragus was using Broly and that Broly was the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Goku…" she said to herself and ran off in the direction of his room.  
>She knocked on his door and she heard him walking over and unlocking the door. He opened up and saw it was her.<p>

"Ava, hi, what's up?" he asked her.

"Can I come in?" she asked and he stepped aside to let her in.

"Goku there's something wrong here." She said, walking in.

"Like what?" he asked her.

"I think Broly's trouble. I think he wants to kill us all. And there's a comet heading right at the planet, and slave labour going on just down the valley." She sighed.  
>"We need to get off this planet soon." She said, looking at him.<p>

"Okay…" he said, going to the door.

"Okay… What?" she asked walking after him.

"Let's go see what's happening." He said, opening the door.

"Just like that, you're going to believe me?" she asked, walking out the door.  
>She walked out and closed the door behind him.<p>

"Whatever it is, it's got you real freaked out, so you can't be lying." He smiled, walking down the hall to Piccolo's room and knocking on the door.  
>Piccolo opened the door and Goku looked at him.<br>"We got a job to do." He said to Piccolo.  
>Piccolo looked out his room and down the hall at Ava.<p>

"Everything okay Ava?" he asked, walking up to her.

"No, Piccolo. Something's very wrong." She said, taking them to Paragus' room.  
>They stood in the passageway and listened to Paragus through the door. He was talking again. Or still, Ava didn't know.<p>

"Kakarot cried constantly, keeping you awake for days on end. Ever since then, you constantly held a grudge against Kakarot, and his arrival was most likely the reason you were resisting my control." Paragus said to Broly, who was awake now, and moving around.

"He's awake…" Ava told them in hushed tones.

"Shush…" they heard Broly say and then everything went quiet.  
>Ava looked at them and they looked at her, disappearing into thin air. She hadn't learnt to move that fast yet so she tip toed away from the door and turned to walk away just as Broly opened the door.<br>"Ava…" he said, walking out to meet her.

"Evening Broly, are you feeling better?" she smiled at him, trying to hide her guilt.

"I am now that you're here. So, did you satisfy your curiosity about me?" he asked

"Curiosity… I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just doing my rounds." She said, stepping back to the railing as he walked up to her.

"You know, every man on this planet wants you. As the last of our kind." He said, stopping just an inch away from her as she was just about climbing over the railing.

"Not every man. I'm sure Tarble isn't interested. Vegeta either." She said, looking at his brown eyes.  
>He reached up and stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand.<p>

"Goku either…" she said, looking for reactions.  
>He grimaced, becoming insanely angry in a spilt second.<p>

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME AROUND ME!" he shouted at her.

"Broly, I'm sorry, I… I was just making conversation." She said as he took one giant step forward, pressing himself against her.  
>He reached behind her and pulled her closer to him. She flinched and looked around for anyone to help her. No one was coming.<p>

"Broly please, I… I'm not ready." She whispered as he was about to kiss her.

"Ava, I've waited so long…" he said, looking at her.

"I know… I know, but when the time is right. When you've killed him, then we can be together." She told him, running her shaking hand over his cheek.

"Promise, you won't run from me." He asked.  
>She shook her head and looked at him.<p>

"No." she said, looking at him.

"Good, till then." He said, stepping back and taking her hand.  
>He lifted it to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. Then he turned and went down the hall towards the cafeteria.<p>

She sank down to her knees and sat down on the floor, pressing her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly. She was breathing so hard that she felt her heart jumping in her throat. She hid her face in her knees and rocked backwards and forwards over and over again.

"Why didn't you move?" Goku and Piccolo shouted at her, coming out from around the corner and walking up to her.  
>She looked up at Piccolo and she was crying.<p>

"Nail… I need Nail." She whispered to him.  
>Piccolo felt his arms reach out for her and pick her up. His fusion with her uncle meant that he was her uncle in some form.<p>

"Why are you so scared…" Piccolo whispered to her in Nails' voice.

"He… he almost…" she said, crying into his shoulder.

"It's okay Avalonia. It's okay." He said, turning and taking her to his room.  
>He opened the door and carried her in, sitting her down on a chair and mixing something together in a bottle, shaking it up and giving it to her.<p>

"Drink this, it will calm you down." He said, handing her the little brown bottle.  
>She took it and glugged it down, finishing it and then coughing afterwards.<p>

"What the hell was that?" she asked in a burned voice.

"The earthlings call it a gin and tonic." He smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" they heard Broly outside shouting.

"Dude calm down, you don't want to do this…" they heard Goku shouting at him.

"You stay here." Piccolo said to her and rushed out the room.  
>She heard a few energy balls explode and then it was quiet. It was too quiet. She got up off the chair and walked over to the door, looking out down the hallway. She saw that Broly had attacked Goku and had blasted a hole into the balcony. She also saw Paragus controlling a blonde Broly again, just like he did before. She pulled her head back into the room and sank down to the floor. If she had known this trip would be an epic fail; she would have stayed at home. In her safe warm bed, guarding her dragonball.<p>

Vegeta was furious with her, Broly wanted her for his own and she had a whole planet of lovesick monkeys running after her. She leaned her head against the wall and thought that she would leave anyway, even if the file about the comet was wrong. She got up and walked out into the hall, looking if the fight was over and Broly was gone.

She closed Piccolo's door and snuck over to her room. She went in and gathered her things, looking at the room one last time. She had never even slept here.  
>She went out, and closed the door behind her.<p>

"Where are you going?" she heard Piccolo say from behind her.  
>She hung her head and turned to face him.<p>

"Home." She said, walking past him.

"I told you to stay in my room. Don't you listen to elders anymore?" he asked and she stopped dead.  
>She turned and looked at him.<p>

"Sorry Nail." She said, walking into his room and he close the door.  
>Goku was there too, nursing a blue eye.<br>"Are you okay?" she asked him, sitting down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled at her.

"Goku, was what Paragus said true, about you and Broly as kids?" she asked him.

"I don't know. I have never known anything about my birth, but it would explain why Broly go so angry with me." he said, touching his blue eye and flinching.

"I think this might all just be a trap, to get all the strongest fighters on one planet, so Broly can kill us all." Piccolo said, sitting down on his bed.

"Then why am I here. I'm hardly a strong fighter compared to you guys." Ava said, looking at them in turn.

They thought for a few seconds then Piccolo offered an idea.  
>"You're the last female Saiyan. Either he wants to kill you to ensure that the Saiyan race dies out, or he has brought you here for Broly." He said, looking at her.<br>"We need to get off this planet now. Ava, you're coming with me to Earth. No buts." Piccolo said to her as she was about to protest.

"Yes Piccolo." She said, looking down at her feet.  
>They gathered up their things and went to go warn the others. Vegeta was sleeping and they couldn't get him to wake up, so they went to go call Gohan and the others so long. They knocked but they weren't in their rooms.<p>

"They're not here." Goku came out, looking worried and looked around, seeing them flying towards the palace.  
>He walked towards where they would land on the ground and Goku scolded Gohan.<br>"Where have you been?" Goku shouted at him over the railings.

"Sorry dad, but we couldn't just stand by and let them do this to them." Gohan said, as Trunks and Krillin landed and help a few aliens to the ground to sit.

"What's happening? And what's with all the shouting?" Vegeta came walking out of his room.

"We're leaving. Now." Piccolo said to him.

"Good riddance, goodbye." Vegeta said, walking back into his room.

"I'm going with them." Ava said to him.  
>He stopped suddenly and came back out.<p>

"But… why?" he asked her.

"I tried to tell you, but you didn't even let me explain." She said, looking at him.  
>"There is comet coming right at us. It'll be here soon. It'll kill us all." She told him, pointing up at the brightly burning comet.<p>

"Paragus wanted us all here so he could kill us in one foul swoop." Piccolo said to him.

"Paragus…" he said, looking up at the comet, and then back at Ava.  
>"But that means…" he asked.<p>

"Broly is the Legendary Supper Saiyan. He wants to kill you all and make off with me." She told him.

"Over my dead body." He said, walking down to the garden where Gohan and the others were.

The others followed him down, carrying all their things. Vegeta saw the locals lying in the royal gardens and became enraged by it.

"What's the meaning of this…" he shouted at Gohan, waking everyone in the palace.  
>"Who are these people?" Vegeta asked him.<p>

"Slaves, Vegeta, Paragus had them enslaved on their own planet." Goku explained to him.  
>Ava felt someone watching them and looked back up at the palace balcony.<p>

"Guys, we have a problem…" she said, looking at Broly and Paragus on the balcony.

"What now?" Vegeta asked, looking back to where she was looking and saw Paragus trying to control Broly, and failing.

"That's him, he's the one who attacked our planet. He's the one who enslaved us." One alien said looking and pointing at Broly.

"We need to get off this planet now, the comet is very close." Ava said, looking up at the expanding light ball.  
>"Vegeta…" she said, walking up to him.<br>"We need to leave, or we'll be killed." She whispered to him.

"I know." He said softly, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Seeing as this is going south really quickly, there is something I think you all need to know!" Paragus shouted down from the balcony as Broly contorted in pain behind him, clutching his head.  
>"The real reason why I brought you all here." He said, walking down to where they were.<br>Broly had stopped screaming and was walking behind his father but as soon as his feet touched the ground, he walked past him and towards Goku.

"KAKAROT!" he shouted, turning into a Super Saiyan as he walked.

"Ava, you never answered me earlier… about being a Super Saiyan." Vegeta said, watching as the imminent battle unfolded and began.

"No…" she said, looking at him.  
>He looked at her and she repeated.<br>"No, I'm not." She said.  
>He sighed and looked back at Goku, who was being stared down by Broly.<p>

"Then I suggest you run." He said, in hushed tones, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  
>"A normal Saiyan won't be able to stand against Broly." He added, stepping away from her and powering up.<br>She stepped back and felt his power surge. He hadn't been this strong back on Namek, she was sure of it.  
>"Vegeta, are you…" she asked just as his hair flashed to gold and his eyes phased to green. He looked at her and smiled<p>

"Pretty impressive?" he smiled.  
>She smiled back and nodded.<p>

"I agree, and I approve." She smiled back at him.

"This is called the Ascended Super Saiyan form." He said, walking up to her.

"It was nice to meet you again, Avalonia." He smiled, reaching up and touching her cheek.

"And you, Vegeta." She closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment.  
>It might be the last.<p>

"I'm sorry for not believing you. I hope you can forgive me." He whispered, careful to not let the others hear him.

"KAKAROT!" Broly screamed again at Goku.

"Vegeta… you in?" Goku screamed at him.

"One minute!" Vegeta screamed back.

"Survive this fight, and I'll think about it." she smiled, taking off to fly towards the Capsule corp. ship, where Krillin, master Roshi and Oolong had already gathered.

As she took off, she looked back to see Vegeta rushing at Broly, and punching him in the face. Broly simply tuned his head back to face Vegeta and smiled. She saw Broly transform again and just about tripled in size.  
>Vegeta stepped back, looking at the monster in front of him and fell to his knees. Ava stopped and watched. What was he doing, was he insane? He should stand and fight.<p>

"When I'm done with all of you, I'm going for Ava." He said, stretching his head around to look at her and he smiled wildly.  
>He looked back at Vegeta and smiled.<br>"With my might and her as my queen, I'll restart the Saiyan super-race, not you." He said to Vegeta. 


End file.
